


Fighting for the future

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Return of The Arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Genius Lex, F/M, Good versus Evil, Metahumans, No Felicity, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fall of the Black Canary, return of The Arrow. Six months have passed since the defeat of Damien Darhk. Things seemed to be going well for the heroes. Oliver and Nyssa have begun to rebuild the League of Assassins into the League of Heroes, and crime is down in Central City and Star City as Teams Flash and Arrow work around the clock to keep their cities safe. Roy and Thea delight in expectant parenthood as they prepare to welcome their daughter into the world while Oliver and Barry are happy in their relationships with Nyssa and Caitlin. However, peace is disrupted when a face from Ray’s past, Lex Luthor, appears and sets his sights on Metahumans. The fight for the future begins as Lex prepares to plunge Metahumans into extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new threat

Star Labs, eight years from now  
Day

Barry Allen walked into the main room, but it wasn’t a Barry Allen that his friends and family would recognize. Nary was a smile on his face, rather a scowl that looked like it belonged on Oliver Queen’s face. Rather than the boundless energy he possessed in youth, he seemed tired, weighed down by years of pain and loss. There was a haunted look in his eyes and a scar on his left cheek, like a knife or sword had cut him there long ago.

“Gideon, are we ready?” Barry asked sternly.

“Yes Mr. Allen, we are ready to begin.” Gideon’s automated voice assured him.

Barry nodded as the video camera went online. Barry straightened up, drawing himself up to his full height as he looked right at the video camera.

“Hello. My name is Barry Allen and I am The Flash. Although, I guess that won’t mean much to most of you,” Barry sighed tiredly before continuing, “the date is September 26th, 2024 and, if you’re seeing this, then I’m probably dead…”

Caitlin Snow’s apartment, present day  
Morning

Caitlin walked into her kitchen to see Barry speeding around the kitchen as he set the table. For the past five months, they had been pursuing a relationship and it was great. The transition from friends to more went easily enough and things were great. Most nights, Barry stayed over and she had begun thinking of it as THEIR apartment instead of simply hers. Things were better than she’d ever remembered them being. 

“Hey, breakfast is ready.” Barry said as he caught sight of her.

“I can see that.” Caitlin smiled as she walked over to him.

Barry grinned and leaned in for a kiss when his phone went off. Smiling apologetically, Barry took out his phone and answered it.

“Hello?” Barry answered.

“Bar, can you come down to the station?” Joe asked.

“Is something wrong?” Barry asked, concerned by Joe’s tone. 

“I’m not sure, we need to talk.” Joe said and Barry’s concern only deepened.

Star City  
Same time

Ray was in his office, going over some paper work when his phone rang. Without looking up, Ray put the phone on speaker as he did his paperwork.

“What is it?” Ray asked distractedly.

“There’s a Mr. Luthor here to see you Mayor Palmer.” His secretary said and Ray’s head snapped up.

“I-I see, send him in.” Ray said as he put the paperwork aside.

After a few moments, the door to his office opened and a man walked in. he was a Caucasian man with a bald head, no trace of hair on it, dressed in a business suit. He was almost as heavily built as Ray and had brown eyes the color of mud. He smiled in what was obviously an attempt to be charming but Ray felt a chill run down his spine.

“Lex Luthor, as I live and breathe.” Ray said though he didn’t sound pleased.

“It’s been a while since our old Prep school days Ra. Look at you, Mayor of Star City.” Lex said as he walked over to Ray’s desk.

“What do you want Lex?” Ray asked, in no mood for games.

“Okay, I’ll get right to the point. I need your help Ray; the world needs your help in dealing with the Metahuman epidemic.” Lex said as he sat down in a chair across from Lex.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call it an epidemic. Yes, there are a lot of Metahumans that are criminals, but we can’t judge an entire species for the actions of a few. We’d be no better that the Nazis or the Terrorists if we did that.” Ray said not liking where this was going.

“Name one Metahuman that helped someone, one Ray.” Lex sneered.

“The Flash.” Ray said immediately.

“And how do we know The Flash isn’t really helping himself? For all we know, stopping these people is all part of The Flash’s plan to make us think he’s a hero. Then, once we let our guard down, he’ll attack. He and all the Metahumans need to be locked up and I want your help Ray.” Lex said sounding crazy.

“Lex…I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Ray said greatly disturbed.

“Excuse me?” Lex stood up, looking like Ray had just insulted him.

“Please leave or I will have to call security.” Ray said firmly.

“You’ll regret this, you’ll see.” Lex snarled before standing up and storming out.

The moment the door closed, Ray reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Dialing a number, Ray put the phone to his ear and waited.

“Dig? I think we may have a problem.” Ray said grimly.

Central City Police Department  
Same time

“Hey Joe, what’s up? You sounded urgent on the phone.” Barry said as he walked up to Joe.

“You see that woman inside Singh’s office?” Joe pointed to the black-haired woman talking to Singh through the glass door with her back to them, “that’s Mercy Graves; she’s a representative from Lexcorp. She’s here on behalf of Lex Luthor to make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Barry asked getting a pit in his stomach.

“Luthor is willing to donate some military grade weapon to the Metahuman task force.” Joe said grimly and Barry cocked his head to the side.

“So far, this doesn’t exactly sound like a bad thing.in fact, it sounds like I’ll be getting more help and the police are getting more action.” Barry pointed out.

“The condition to all this: the CCPD go after all Metahumans, including the Flash.” Joe said grimly and Barry blinked.

“Okay, seeing bad thing now.” Barry said lowly as he stared at the back of Mercy.

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

Oliver stared out the window of his bedchambers at the rising sun. It seemed like today was going to be a beautiful day, and yet…Oliver stared down at his hand, which was clenched into a white-knuckled fist. Hearing footsteps approaching, Oliver didn’t need to look up to see who it was. After six months of living together, he had learned to recognize Nyssa’s footstep pattern.

“Something troubles you?” Nyssa asked as she stepped up beside him.

“Maybe it’s nothing but…I don’t know, I feel like a storm is brewing.” Oliver said as he looked at the clear sky.


	2. A brewing battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams Arrow and Flash realize that Lex Luthor is serious about going after Metahumans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter is short but it’s mostly setup. Next chapter we’ll really start to get into the action.
> 
> So, a few things that you should probably know before we go further so no one is confused or asks about it later:
> 
> Obviously, this does not match up with Flash canon. Aside from the SnowBarry relationship, Henry is still alive, so no Flashpoint. But Zoom was still defeated and Harry and Jesse went back to Earth Two.
> 
> Quentin was reinstated as Captain and has spent the last six months working with the district attorney and Team Arrow to clean up SCPD.
> 
> Quentin and Donna broke up. It wasn’t anything melodramatic or anything, Quentin just pushed her away in his grief for Laurel and the relationship didn’t survive. Sorry for those of you who like Donna and like her relationship with Quentin. I can usually tolerate Donna when she’s not being hypocritical and controlling but I just don’t see how that relationship contributes to the plot at all.
> 
> Felicity is still in Star City and still CEO of Palmer Tech but is on the outs with Team Arrow. There’s a reason for that and you’ll find out why later.

Central City Police Department  
Morning 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse your offer, Ms. Graves.” Singh said politely as he leaned back in his chair.

“Come now Captain, you must see that the benefits of this deal far outweigh the cons.” Mercy said haughtily.

“Perhaps. But if a condition to this deal is to hunt down the hero who has selfless helped us protect this city for the past two years, I can’t in good conscious take it.” Singh said firmly.

“I see…have a good day captain.” Mercy flashed a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring but just looked predatory.

Mercy walked out of Singh’s office and noticed the judgmental, heated glares shot at her by the officers. She smiled smugly at them as she walked out. Barry and Joe stared after her, knowing that this was not over.

Star City  
Afternoon

‘’Mayor Palmer, a Mr. Diggle is here to see you.” Ray’s secretary told him over the phone.

“Thank you Cindy, send him in.” Ray said before hanging up.

After a moment, the door opened and Diggle walked through it, dressed in a business suit. At Ray’s encouragement, Diggle closed the door and sat down in the chair across from Ray.

“What is it Ray, you sounded urgent on the phone.” Diggle asked concerned.

“I had a visit from an old classmate from prep school today: Lex Luthor.” Ray said grimly and Diggle blinked.

“The CEO of Lexcorp?” Diggle asked and Ray nodded.

“He wants my help in waging war against all Metahumans. Yeah, that was my reaction,” Ray said upon seeing Diggle’s expression, “naturally, I refused. After he left, I found a bug on my desk. I sent it to the police but I’m pretty sure Lex planted it.”

“Could he have heard anything incriminating against you?” Diggle demanded, knowing that Ry getting impeached was the last thing the city needed.

“No, the only thing I did before I found it was call you and tell you to get down here. He won’t get much from that conversation, especially since I called you by your nickname. But Dig, something really weird is going on here. Lex has always been hungry for power and convinced that everyone was out to get him but this is something else. Lex has an axe to grind with Metahumans; you need to give Barry the heads up.” Ray said grimly.

Star City police department  
Same time

“I’m telling you captain, this thing is really state of the art.” The tech told Quentin as he examined the small microphone.

“Any way we can prove that Lex Luthor planted that in the mayor’s office?” Quentin inquired.

“Nothing short of a confession or security footage showing him doing that.” The tech said and Quentin nodded in understanding.

Star Labs  
Later in the afternoon

“So, Lexcorp is going after Barry? Why?” Wally asked as he and the rest of Team Flash stood in the main room of Star Labs.

“How should I know?” Barry asked slightly annoyed with Wally.

“I’m researching Lex Luthor but nada. The guy’s even more of an enigma than Wells, ugg, Thawne.” Cisco corrected himself. 

“There’s gotta be a reason he hates Metahumans. You don’t just wake up one day and decide you want to exterminate an entire race.” Joe pointed out.

Barry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Digging it out, he frowned as he saw Diggle’s name flash across the screen before he answered it.

“Hey Dig, what’s up?” Barry asked after answering the phone.

“Lex Luthor paid Ray a visit today, tried to get him to help him take out all Metahumans, including you.” Diggle warned him.

“Well I see they’re serious. Mercy Graves, a representative from Lexcorp, came to the station today and offered to supply the anti-Metahuman task force with military grade weapons if they agreed to hunt me down as well. Singh refused.” Barry explained.

“Then this isn’t an isolated event. Luthor is serious about wiping out Metahumans.” Diggle said stunned.

“Seems that way.” Barry agreed grimly.

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

Oliver and Nyssa spared with swords, appearing to be equally matched. Then Nyssa kicked him in his leg, causing him to be distracted enough for Nyssa to hit him in the chest with the butt of her blade. Oliver fell on his back and Nyssa had her sword at his throat.

“You are distracted.” Nyssa noted as she put her sword away.

“Yeah,” Oliver admitted as she helped him to his feet, “I know it’s stupid but I can’t shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen in Star City.”

“If you worried, then call your sister.” Nyssa suggested and he shook his head.

“It’s probably nothing, just my body not reacting well to the peacefulness here. And I left Star City in their hands because I have faith in them, it will look like I don’t if I call every time I get paranoid.” Oliver pointed out.

“Then you must to relax or it will consume you.” Nyssa said before she leaned in and kissed him.

Unspecified location  
Night

“So the Central City police refused, as did Ray Palmer,” Lex noted to Mercy blankly, “disappointing but irrelevant. Our plans will continue either way.”

“Are you certain sir?” Mercy asked curiously.

“Yes, it is time.” Lex said as he pressed a button. The wall began to move and revealed a closet. Standing in the closet was a humanoid shape. Lex smiled as it began to move.


	3. The first strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds himself face to face with a new threat. Team Arrow prepares to welcome the newest member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before we get into the story, I want to talk to you about something. I want talk to you about Marc Guggenheim. In case you’re unaware, Marc recently posted something on Twitter where he none too subtly implies that Wonder Women’s pose where she crosses her arms in an x shape is stolen from a Marvel Hero named Electra. Now, I’ll admit that I’m not very knowledgeable about Marvel comics, but unless this hero came out in 1939, he’s wrong. This really speaks to how little Marc knows about DC comics in general. And he actually tried to defend it, saying that he wasn’t implying that but there aren’t a whole lot of ways to interpret what he posted. Clearly, he doesn’t care about the comics, doesn’t care about the source material, and he doesn’t care what we, the real fans, want to see. I doubt he has ever picked up a DC comic and him being the main showrunner on Arrow is a giant middle finger to anyone who wants a good adaption of Green Arrow. 
> 
> Sorry, went on a bit of a rant there, I’m just so upset. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Arrow Lair, next day  
Morning

“So Luthor is really serious about this Metahuman thing huh?” Quentin asked as he, Diggle, and Roy stood around the table in the lair.

“Yeah, he tried to get the CCPD to go after The Flash, but they actually have souls, so they said no.” Diggle said and Quentin nodded before he noticed something. 

“So uh, any reason none of the girls are here?” Quentin asked.

Thea and Roy’s apartment  
Same time

“Guys, there’s really no need for this.” The eight and a half months pregnant Thea said as Lyla and Sara set up her presents.

“It’s your baby shower Thea. You’re getting it whether you like it or not.” Sara said sugar sweetly and Thea rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“Fine, bring on the presents.” Thea said resignedly and the two older women grinned.

“Okay, this one is from me and Johnny.” Lyla said as she handed Thea a small box barely the size of Thea’s hand with a bow on top.

Thea accepted the box with a small smile before opening. Inside it was a small, silver necklace. It was a two inch chain with an arrowhead about the size of a human thumb on the end. Thea picked it up and gave a dry smile.

“An arrowhead, really?” Thea asked dryly.

“It’s sort of a family heirloom. Well, for your family,” Lyla explained and Thea and Sara shot her curious looks, “back when I was pregnant, Oliver made that for Sara. Since your little girl will likely have very limited time with her uncle Ollie, I figured that she should have something that he made.”

“Lyla, thank you.” Thea clutched the necklace in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks, which Thea absolutely blamed on the pregnancy hormones. 

Nanda Parbat  
Afternoon 

Oliver and Nyssa watched the young boy study as his tutor taught him how to read in Arabic. As they watched, Oliver couldn’t help but remember the events that had led the boy o him and Nyssa.

Star City  
The night Oliver revealed himself as The Arrow

Oliver and Nyssa, both dressed in cloaks that hid their faces, walked down the street. They were on their way to a secluded airplane storage facility that had a plane waiting for them. As they walked, something drew their attention. A young boy, around ten or eleven with tanned skin and blonde hair and dressed in worn clothes with holes, was running down the street, with a man with a knife pursuing him. The boy tripped and fell over, allowing the man to get closer to him. Thinking fast, Oliver reached into his cloak and pulled out a flechette before throwing it at the man. The arrow struck him in the chest, going through the other side. The man went down and the boy looked up as Oliver and Nyssa approached.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked concerned.

The boy did not say anything, just stared up at them frightened. Realizing what the problem was, Oliver pulled down his hood as he kneeled down in front of the boy. Relaxing slightly but not lowering his guard, the boy stared up at Oliver cautiously.

“I’m Oliver, what’s your name?” Oliver asked with a slight smile.

“Conner, Conner Hawke.” Conner said cautiously.

“Why was that guy chasing you?” Oliver asked as though it was just a normal day and he was asking about the weather.

“I stole some bread; I didn’t want to, I was just so hungry.” Conner pleaded for Oliver to understand and Oliver’s heart went out to him.

“Where are your parents?” Oliver asked.

“I never knew my dad…and my mom died a year ago.” Conner said sadly. 

Oliver paused, looking over his shoulder at Nyssa. Nyssa seemed to read his mind, nodding at him. Oliver smiled gratefully at her before turning back to Conner. Conner looked up as Oliver held pout a hand to him.

“How’d you like to come with us?” Oliver asked gently.

“Where?” Conner asked curiously.

“To our new home, maybe your new home. But you’d have to leave Star City.” Oliver warned him.

Conner looked conflicted for a minute before he took Oliver’s hand. Oliver smiled as he and Conner got to their feet.

“He has come far in six months.” Nyssa said, breaking Oliver out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, he’s a much better student than I was.” Oliver agreed as he looked over at Conner speaking in Arabic to his tutor.

“He has been asking about when we will teach him to be ‘a ninja.’” Nyssa said with air quotes.

“When he is fluent in three languages and not a moment sooner.” Oliver said immediately.

“He is still learning Arabic.” Nyssa pointed out.

“Exactly.” Oliver said smugly.

Central City  
Same time

It was an ordinary day in Central City, things were going swimmingly. This, naturally, meant something had to go wrong. Traffic was flowing when, out of nowhere, a figure suddenly landed in the middle of the street. Traffic flowed to a sudden stop, several of the cars rear-ending each other as they stopped to avoid him. Several of the drivers got out of their cars to take a look at this mysterious figure.

He appeared to be a male, though it was hard to tell, as they were dressed entirely in red armor that hid all their features. He also had a blue cape and had yellow streaks on his armor, starting with a yellow arrow on his forehead and stretching all over his body. Finally, there was a yellow T on his chest. 

The people stared at the figure, unsure whether to scream at him or run away in fear. Passing by, The Flash stopped a few feet behind the figure. Sensing someone behind him, the figure turned around a switch seemed to go off in the caped figure. It raises both its arms and suddenly miniature twisters saddened its arms. The twisters grew in size and shot out towards Flash as they became violent cyclones. Too close to dodge, Flash is forced to take the hit and is thrown across the road. 

The people scream and start to run for their lives as Flash gets back up. The figure is suddenly surrounded by a cyclone which quickly turned into a raging tornado. Flash and the people are swept up in it as the tornado quickly consumes the highway. Seeing some people near him, Flash uses the wall of the tornado to run towards them, grabbing them under his arms. Suddenly, the tornado disperses and everything and everyone begins to fall. Seeing that they were about to land on a car, Flash flips so the civilians he is carrying on safe but he is not. Flash lands painfully on the roof of a car and the three of them bounce off into the road. The civilians are lucky enough to only get minor injuries but Flash feels a mighty pain in his back.

“Hey, you okay man?” one of the civilians, an African-American male around Wally’s age, asks as he rushed over to The Flash.

“I’ve been better.” Flash groaned.

Suddenly, the caped figure appears in front of them, ready for more. The man and the other civilian, a Caucasian woman a little older than Caitlin, stand up in front of the Flash protectively.

“If you want to get to him, you have to go through us first!” the man said angrily.

At that moment, police cruisers roll up. The doors open and multiple officers, including Joe and Singh, get out and take aim at the cloaked figure.

“Hey, you in the cape! Step away from them or we will open fire!” Singh shouts as everyone waits for the next move.

For a moment, the caped figure doesn’t do anything. Then, a red tornado appears around him and extends to a cyclone that surrounds the highway a moment. Then, it disappears and the caped figure is gone.

Thea and Roy’s apartment  
A little later

“Thanks for the party you guys.” Thea said as Sara and Lyla get ready to leave.

“Hey, we girls gotta stick together, right?” Sara said lovingly.

Thea smiled and was about to speak when a splashing sound pierced the air. The three of them looked down to see Thea standing in a puddle and her mid-section clearly soaked. They stared in shock for a minute before Thea started to feel the pain and moaned. Lyla quickly walked over to her and started to lead her out of the room as Sara pulled out her phone, frantically dialing.

Star City  
Same time

 

“So, what do we know about this Luthor guy?” Roy asked as he and Diggle sat across from each other.

“Not much, Ray said he always kept to himself at school and that really hasn’t changed since college. He’s even more of an enigma that Oliver.” Diggle said.

As Roy opened his mouth to speak, his phone went off. Pulling out his phone, Roy saw Sara’s name flash across the screen and pressed the answer key.

“Hello? Sara, slow down I can’t understand a word you’re saying. What!” Roy stood up as everyone looked at him startled, “Okay, I’m on my way>”

“Roy, what is it?” Diggle asked startled by the normally calm man’s actions.

“Thea’s gone into labor. Where are my keys, where are my keys?!” Roy asked ash e frantically searched his jean pockets.

“Roy, calm down.” Diggle ordered.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, I’m about to be a father! Where are my keys!?” Roy continued to search for his keys. 

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

Nyssa walked into the room to see Oliver staring at a television set. Walking over, she saw it was a news report showing Oliver’s friend the Flash fighting some red armored man who seemed to possess the ability to create tornadoes.

“A Metahuman?” Nyssa guessed.

“Possibly,” Oliver admitted, “but whatever it is, it’s dangerous and it was toying with Barry.”

“What are you thinking?” Nyssa inquired.

“I’m thinking…that we should take Conner on a trip to Central City.” Oliver said.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, with help from Olive and Nyssa, takes on Red Tornado. Meanwhile in Star City, Thea delivers the newest member of the Arrow family.

Star City General hospital  
Late afternoon

Thea wailed n pain as a contraction hit. Roy grimaced in discomfort as she squeezed his hand but made no other visible reaction.

“I hate you Roy Harper!” Thea wailed as she glared at him, “you are never touching me again!”

“That’s perfectly normal Mr. Harper.” The doctor said at the look on Roy’s face.

“Shut up and get this baby out of me!” Thea screamed as she turned her glare on the doctor.

Star Labs  
Same time

“You should be fine in a few hours, no permanent damage.” Caitlin said as she handed Barry his shirt back.

“So, what are we gonna do? I mean, how do we even find Red Tornado?” Cisco asked.

“Red Tornado, really?” Barry asked as he put his shirt back on. 

“Well, he’s got all that red armor and he…can make tornados.” Cisco finished lamely and Barry just shook his head as he laughed.

“I think we have a program that can detect storms. Maybe we can use it to track him.” Caitlin suggested.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Barry nods in agreement.

Central City  
Night

In the skies above Central City, a single plane flew above the city. Inside the plane, Oliver and Nyssa both put on parachutes. Looking over his shoulder, Oliver saw Nyssa walked over to Conner, who was asleep in a seat. Nyssa leaned down and kissed Conner on the forehead before walking over to Oliver. Catching is smile, she gave him an inquiring look.

“You really did turn into a mom, didn’t you?” Oliver teased her and she rolled her eyes, though she smiled as she did.

The two walked over to the plane door near the cockpit and Oliver opened it. The roaring winds hit their faces, causing Nyssa’s hair to flow back before they both jumped. They both fall for about ten seconds before they pull the trigger and their parachutes come out, slowing the descent. 

Flash was running through town, on his way to one of the locations where some of the storm activity was taking place. He hadn’t even stop when he was hit by a powerful gust of wind that knocked him off his feet. He slides on the road but uses his speed to get to his feet before he can get too hurt. Red Tornado appears on the other side of the road in a gust of wind. 

“You know,” Flash said as he got to his feet, “last time, I had to worry about protecting the people caught in the crossfire. This time, I don’t have to hold back.”

Flash then ran straight at Red Tornado but his opponent unleashed a tornado at him. Flash was knocked back into a building, going through a window. Flash quickly stands up and speeds out into the street.

“Why are you doing this?” Flash demanded.

“I am programed to eliminate you.” Red Tornado said in a masculine, automated voice.

“Then I guess this can only end one way.” Flash said as he rushed at Red Tornado.

Star City General Hospital  
Same time

“Push Thea, push!” The doctor shouted as he readied himself for the baby.

Thea screamed in pure agony and then a cry pierced the room. The doctor cut the cord and took the baby as Thea slumped back into the bed, exhausted. Roy ran a hand down the side of her face and Thea smiles up at him endearingly.

“I’m sorry I was a bitch to you earlier.” Thea said tiredly and he laughed lightly.

“Forget about it.” Roy said as the doctor came back over with the baby.

“It’s a girl, she’s perfectly healthy.” The doctor said as he handed the baby to Thea.

“Hi, I’m your mommy and this is your daddy. Welcome to the world.” Thea said softly as her daughter looks up at her, her blue eyes looking at the two people curiously.

Central City  
Same time

Flash was blown to the ground by the violent winds, groaning in pain. No matter what he did, Red Tornado’s abilities over the wind away stopped him. Red Tornado approached him and raised his arm as is to create another tornado when, suddenly, a black arrow went through it. Red Tornado does not appear to feel any pain, or he didn’t show it if he did. Flash looked up and saw a female woman with a bow and arrow not far from them. Flash had barely realized it was Nyssa al Ghul when someone dropped down beside him. Flash looked up to see Oliver dressed in the same uniform he had worn as a member of the League of Assassins, except he had the hood up and the only thing visible was his eyes.

“You look like you could use some help.” Oliver said as Flash got to his feet.

“Can you two hold is attention long enough for me to build up some lightning?” Flash asked.

“I think we can manage it.” Oliver said idly.

Oliver and Nyssa rushed Red Tornado as Flash ran to a safe distance to charge up. Red Tornado tried to produce two tornados from both arms, but only managed to produce one from the undamaged arm. The two dodged it and went at him. Red Tornado produced another tornado around his lower half and it blew them back. The tornado user then made the tornado bigger so it raised him up into the sky, so he was towering above them. Red Tornado then raised his undamaged arm and produced a huge tornado that went after them. They were forced to take cover behind a building as it struck just south of them.

“Barry, you better be close to done!” Oliver shouted.

As if sensing his friend’s danger, Flash sped over and threw the lighting at Red Tornado. Red Tornado, completely unprepared for the reentrance of The Flash, was hit by the lighting at full force. There was an explosion and the winds stopped as Red Tornado fell to the ground. The three vigilantes walked over to where the enemy had landed and were stunned to see cybernetics littered the ground instead of blood.

“He was a robot.” Oliver said stunned.

“He said something about being programed to eliminate me, but I thought he was just talking about brainwashing.” Barry said stunned.

“Well, you better get this back to Star Labs. Cisco will probably want to examine this,” Oliver said and Barry nodded, “we’ll meet there tomorrow, you can tell us what’s going on.”

Star City General Hospital  
Same time

Team Arrow, plus Quentin and Lyla, all waited nervous in the waiting room, anxious for news about Thea. After what seemed like forever, Roy walked down the hall and everyone stood up, waiting for news. They all relaxed slightly at the happy grin on Roy’s face.

“I’m a dad,” Roy said and everyone offered their congratulations, “So what, you guys waiting for an open invitation, let’s go.”

“I’m afraid only kin is allowed back their sir.” The receptionist said as she overheard.

“They are family.” Roy said in a firm voice that the receptionist couldn’t argue with.

Roy led the group back to Thea’s room. The door opened and the group was greeted to the sight of Thea, holding her new baby as her daughter cooed up at her. Thea looked up and smiled as she gestured them all in. They all walked in and looked down at the baby, who looked up at them curiously. Her skin was a little red but she seemed to take after Thea in appearance. She had dark brown hair, what of it was visible anyway, but she had Roy’s eyes. 

“She’s beautiful guys.” Lyla said and Roy and Thea smiled.

“So what’d you name her?” Ray asked curiously and the new parents exchanged a look.

“Lian, Lian Laurel Harper.” Thea announced and Sara and Quentin both looked humbled and touched.


	5. What inspires hatred?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Nyssa learn about Lex Luthor's involvement in recent events from Team Flash.

Star Labs, next day  
Morning

“Oliver, good to see ya man!” Cisco said jovially as Oliver and Nyssa walked inside the room.

“You to Cisco,” Oliver said as he and Cisco shook hands, “you remember Nyssa.”

“Mr. Ramon.” Nyssa nodded politely.

“Hot assassin lady.” Cisco said flirtatiously and Nyssa glared at him annoyed while Oliver smiled pat amused and part annoyed.

“Maybe we should focus on what you found Cisco.” Barry said as he and Caitlin walked 

“Right, sorry,” Cisco said as he turn around and faced the table with the destroyed remains of Red Tornado, “from these remains, I can tell that Red Tornado was state of the art. It’s nothing the military has and at first I wasn’t sure who was responsible. Then I found this.” 

Cisco held up a computer chip, somehow perfectly intact despite the damage to Red Tornado. Barry takes it from Cisco and examines it.

“That is a remote mega-pixel mainframe, created by Lexcorp. It hasn’t even been released to the public yet.” Cisco explained and Oliver raises his eyebrow.

“Lexcorp, as in Lex Luthor?” Oliver asked and they turn to him.

“You know him?” Caitlin asked noticing Oliver’s familiarity. 

“When I was a kid, my dad and Lionel Luthor, Lex’s father, were business partners on a project. Lionel would come to Starling and have meetings with my dad at my house, Lex and I would be left alone for hours. I didn’t like him.” Oliver admitted.

“Well, you were probably right not to. It looks like Lex has declared war on Metahumans: yesterday he paid a visit to Ray, asking him to use his power as mayor of Star City to help him hunt them down. And he had one of his representatives, Mercy Graves, try and get Captain Singh to hunt me down in exchange for military grade weapons for the anti-Metahuman task force.” 

“And I’m guessing both refused?” Oliver asked and Team Flash nodded, “Okay, something’s going on with Lex.”

“Yeah, he’s a power hunger monster.” Cisco said but Oliver shook his head.

“No, this kind of hatred doesn’t just come from nowhere.” Oliver disagreed.

“Oliver is right. One does not simply decide to exterminate an entire species overnight.” Nyssa agreed.

“So what, you think something made him hate Metahumans?” Barry asked skeptically.

“There’s a story here and until we find it, we won’t be prepared to face Luthor.” Oliver explained.

“So what do you suggest?” Caitlin asked curiously.

“I think it’s time I had a chat with my old friend.” Oliver said vaguely.

Star City  
Same time

“She’s beautiful.” Quentin told Roy and Thea as he held Lian.

“Thank you Captain.” Roy said thankfully as Thea smiled gratefully.

“It means a lot that you named her after Laurel. And I know that she was like a sister to you Thea so, if you’d let me, I’d like to be there for Lian.” Quentin offered and the new parents exchanged glance.

“Well, her grandparents are all either dead or gone, so she could really use one.” Thea shrugged.

“So congratulations Gramps.” Roy teased and Quentin shook his head as he snickered.

Monastery outside Central City  
Afternoon

Oliver and Nyssa walked inside the Monastery that they had been staying in once they arrived in Central City. Oliver knew from Nyssa’s silence that she was not happy with his decision to go see Lex alone but she was mature enough not to say anything until they were alone in the privacy of their home. The pair walked inside the house and say Conner in one of his tutoring sessions. Nyssa softened slightly as they passed him before they continued their journey to Oliver’s room. Yes, Oliver’s room. While they had been in a relationship since the death of Darhk, they had not shared a bed. This was new territory for Nyssa and Oliver never asked for anything more than Nyssa was willing to give.

They neared Oliver’s room, where two guards were posted. The guards stepped aside as Oliver walked over and walked inside his room, leaving the door open. Nyssa followed him inside but paused, looking out the door at the two guards.

“Leave us. We are not to be disturbed.” Nyssa ordered.

The two guards bowed before departing. Nyssa made sure they gone before slamming the door. Nyssa rounded on Oliver and he was not surprised by the anger in her eyes.

“You are not going alone.” Nyssa said firmly.

“Yes, I am,” Oliver held up his hand to interrupt her as she open her mouth to speak, “I need you here to keep an eye on things. If I know Lex, then this is only the beginning. He won’t stop until Barry is dead Nyssa. If Lex makes another move while I’m gone, I need you here to help Barry out. There’s no one else here I trust to look out for Barry.”

“We are supposed equals, partners in both the League and life. I should have been consulted before you made your decision.” Nyssa sneered and Oliver thought on it.

“You’re right. In the future, I will consult you on all decisions regarding any missions I undertake, but I have the best chance to get information on him. If he’s anything like he was before the island, then I know how he thinks. No one else has that.” Oliver told her and Nyssa nodded in reluctant acceptance as she was soothed by his promise.

“If you come back injured, I will not treat your wounds.” Nyssa told him snidely and Oliver chuckled lightly.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. You’re not like Felicity and I don’t expect you to be. I don’t expect you to patch me up every time I get injured, otherwise I’d be in a relationship with a nurse. But I’m not; I’m in a relationship with you, Nyssa al Ghul, my partner and co-leader of the League of Heroes. I’m not trying to put you behind protective glass or order you around. I don’t want a submissive partner, I want an equal, and you are an equal Nyssa.” Oliver told her softly.

Nyssa, touched, smiled up at him before turning around. Oliver, confused, thought she was going to walk out as she walked towards the door, but when she reached out towards the door, instead of turning it, she locked the door. Turning back towards Oliver, Nyssa strode towards him and kissed him fiercely.

Realizing the message she was sending, Oliver pulled back and looked into her eyes for any sign of doubt or that she uncomfortable. Finding none, Oliver leaned down and their lips met once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nyssa backed Oliver towards the bed, removing her shirt in the process, before forcing him back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so short and I realize that a lot of my chapters or this story have been short, I will try to make longer chapter, I just thought that the Lex/Oliver confrontation deserved a chapter focused on it.


	6. Origin of hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts Lex and learns the reason for Lex's vendetta against Metahumans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize that this chapter has been so late, I started this a while ago but it really wasn't working so I hate to redo it.

Star Labs  
Night

"You're in an oddly good mood tonight." Barry noted as he and Nyssa stood by the monitors, looking over the city.

"Am I suppossed to be angry or grim all the time?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

"No, just I've never really seen you smile before." Barry noted.

"Mr. Allen, we have met two times before: One after my friend was murdered and Oliver was under attack by an alien parasite, the other while Star City was under attack by Hive." Nyssa reminded him.

"Right. Well, you should smile more. It looks good on you." Barry told her and she smirked at him.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Allen? Whatever would your beloved think?" Nyssa said teasingly and Barry flushed.

"Yeah, how about we look over the city traffic cams and don't talk." Barry said and Nyssa smirked.

Lexcorp  
same time

A guard rounded a corner and stopped cold upon seeing his fellow guards on the floor, unconcious. Before he could process this, Someone grabbed him before nehind and put him in a chokehold, causing him to struggle uselessly until he lost conciousness. Oliver dropped him to the ground before he turned and walked down the hall. He reachd a door thsat had the name 'Lex Luthor' with the words 'CEO of Lexcorp' under it. Oliver kicked in the door and notched an arrow as he entered the room. Lex was at his desk, going over a file and he lookedu p as Oliver entered the room, looking bored.

"Alexander Luthor, we need to talk." Oliver said in his disguised voice.

"Call me Lex. I mean, we are old friends, right Oliver?" Lex`drawled and Oliver stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver dismissed.

"I've seen the recordings of you fighting as the Green Arrow. And I saw you help the Flash against, what is the news calling my android, Red Tornado? It wasn't that hard to put together. It wasn't that hard to put together. Pull down your hood and let's talk, old friend to old friend." Lex proposed and, after a moment, Oliver pulled down his hood but didn't lower his bow.

"Why are you going after the Flash?" Oliver demanded.

"Not the flash specifically, it's Metahumans, all Meteahumans." Lex told him.

"Why, what did they ever do to you?" Oliver demanded.

"Do you remmeber the Metahuman attack on Central City six months ago?" Lex asked him.

"Yeah, I heard about it after I left." Oliver admitted.

"When the first wave hit, I was in town with my fiancee, Lana Lang. We were caught up by this one metahuman, she could scream and it would cause building to collapse. We were leaving on a train when she screamed at it, the train was shoved off the tracks and slipped over a few times," Lex stopped as he took a deep breath before he continued, "in all the choas, Lana hit her head of a food tray. The autopsy said that she died almost intantly. And she was one of the lucky ones, there were others who didn't die instantly, who died in pain and suffering."

"I'm sorry for what happened, but that is no reason to go after all Metahumands for the actions of a few." Oliver told him.

"I lost the woman I loved more more than anything because of a metahuman. You cannot even imagine what that's like!" Lex shouted as he stood up.

"I don't have to imagine it, I'm living it. The woman I love more than anything is dead." Oliver told him bluntly.

"Then why aren't you seeking your revenge?" Lex demanded.

"Because I already got it. I killed the man who killed her and the man who helped him. Because they were the ones responsible, not an entire population. Lex, I will help ypou find the woman who killed Lana, but you can't blame all Metahumans for her actions." Oliver tried once more to reason withLex.

"They deserve to die, all of them!" Lex shouted sounding crazy.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Olvier said before he fired.

The arrow sailed through the air and, to Oliver's shock, went right through Lex. It impaled itself in the wall behind him as Lex stood smirking, unharmed. It didn't take Oliver long to figure it out.

"Hologram." Oliver said as he lowered his bow.

"This war Oliver. You can either stand with me or the Metahumans and you just chose your side. This was once Humanity's world Oliver, before the accelarator. and now it's time for humanity to take it back." Lex`said before the image of him faded.

Oliver's danger sense went off and he reacted. Oliver notched an arrow as he turned and ran towards the window. Oliver fired it and it shattered the window before Oliver jumped outside, using the ling as a bugi cord. a second later, the office exploded and Oliver was thrown to the ground. Thankfully, he was close enough to the ground at this point that he wasn't seriousy hurt. Oliver stood up and looked up at the burning office.

"War." Oliver said softly.

Star Labs  
later

"I talked to Lex." Oliver said as he walked into the room to see Team flash and Nyssa waiting for him.

"Any idea what his modivation is?" Joe asked as they all gave him their attention.

"When Zoom's army attacked Central City, was a train ever derailed in the first wave?" Oliver inquird.

"Yeah, it was. It was pretty major news too." Iris said as she had remembered it being major news in the news station.

"A Metahuman with the ability to generate super sonic waves by screaming caused the derail, why?" Caitlin inquired.

"Lex was on there with his fiancee, she died." Oliver said and it all fit into place.

"A Metahuman killed his fiancee and now he's out for revenge." Barry said softly and Oliver nodded. 

"When I looked into Lex's eyes tonight...I saw the same look Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson had when they attacked Star City...the same look I had when I went after Darhk," Oliver said and there was a brief silence, "Lex can't be reasoned with, he's prepared to go to war. He wants Metahumans wiped out and he's willing to kill anyone who gets in his way." 

"And you didn't try and sto phim?" Cisco asked surprised.

"Lex thought ahead, it was a hologram that I talked to." Oliver said and they all exchanged looks.

"SO, Oliver, you're more experienced at this. What do you think we should do?" Barry inquired.

"We can't do this by ourselves, Lex's resources are to vast. I need to go back to Star City, it's time to bring my old team up to speed." Oliver tolded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is so short but I promise next chapter will be longer because we are getting the long awaited reunion between Oliver and Team Arrow!


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns to Star City and reunites with Team Arrow. Cisco has a disturbing Vibe.

Penthouse outside Star City, next day  
early morning, before sunrise

"Impressive," Nyssa noted as Oliver led her and the sleepy Conner through the house, "How can you afford this?"

"I don't, I own it," Oliver explained and both of his companions looked surprised, "This used to belong to a family friend, Virgil Hawkins. He died a few weeks before I first fought your father and left this for me in his will." 

"What are we doing here?" Conner asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I have to head in to Star City to meet up with some friends. You and Nyssa are gonna stay here while I meet up with them, then we're gonna head back to Central City." Oliver explained and Conner frowned.

"Why can't we come with you?" Connor asked curiously as Oliver and Nyssa exchanged a look.

"Because I have a lot of enemies in Star City. I need to be stealthy so no one knows I'm in town, which means I have to go alone." Oliver explained carefully and Conner nodded though he still looked unsure.

"You should go now, while it is still dark out." Nyssa advised him and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Keep an eye on the boy, you know how he likes to get into mischief," Oliver ruffled Conner's hair amidst the boy's protests, "I'll see you soon."

Oliver leaned in and kissed Nyssa, causing Conner to fake gag. Oliver pulled away, smirking in amusement at Conner's theatrics before he turned and walked towards the door.

Oliver's old campaign office  
morning

"You look dead on your feet Roy." Diggle noted as he, Sara, and Roy entered the elevator.

"Lian was up three times last night. I tried to let Thea sleep, so I took her." Roy said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Can't handle it Harper?" Sara asked with a teasing grin and Roy gave er a sarcastic smirk.

"I can't wait for you to have kids. When they keep you up all night and you ask me for advice, I'll just laugh in your face." Roy drawled.

Sara laughed and opened her mouth to reply when the elevator doors opened. Sara froze and the three all stared in shock at who was in the lair.

"I see you've made some changes while I've been away." Oliver noted as they stepped off the elevator.

"Oliver." Diggle smiled.

"Hey, we need to talk." Oliver said grimly.

Star Labs  
same time

Cisco was shifting through the parts that were once Red Tornado when something happened. He gasped as he got a Vibe. He didn't see much but he saw what looked like a ten foot beast that was covered in shadows. As quickly as it came, the Vibe was gone. 

"What in the name of god was that?" Cisco wondered to himself.

Arrow Lair  
afternoon

"So let me get this straight," Roy messaged his temples, "Luthor blames Metahumans for the death of his fiancee, so now he's trying to eradicate them all?"

"That's a pretty simplified version but yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Who does he think he is, a mix of Malcolm and Ray?" Diggle asked in disbelief.

"He's dangerous John. I looked into his eyes...and it was like looking into Slade's after the Mirakuru. He's seeing the world with vision clouded by grief and rage, he won't be talked down. We have to do whatever it takes to stop Lex or we'll be plunged into a Metahuman holocaust." Oliver said darkly.

"So what, kill him?" Diggle asked challengingly and Oliver and Sara glared at him.

"You had no problem with it when it was Malcolm and Darhk that I was killing." Oliver snapped.

"Because there was no other choice, they were to dangerous to send to prison." Diggle reminded them.

"From the way it sounds, so is Lex." Sara argued.

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" Oliver interrupted, "but we need to be prepared to do whatever it takes to stop Lex, in case it comes down to that." Oliver warned them.

"Okay, enough of all this talk of killing someone," Roy interrupted and they all turned to him, "Oliver, how'd you like to meet your niece?"

Thea and Roy's apartment  
later in the afternoon

"And this is Sara!" Lyla said in a baby voice as she held Lian out to her daughter.

"Hi." Sara Diggle waved at the baby and Lian let out a happy gurgle. 

"Thanks for coming over Lyla." The tired Thea ran a hand through her hair.

"I know how it was when I first had Sara. It'll get easier once you and Roy get used to it." Lyla assured the younger mother. 

The door opened and they two of them turned around to see Roy walk in. Thea was about to ask why he was back so soon when Oliver walked in behind him. Thea stood in shock for a moment as Oliver closed the door behind him. Then she stood up and jerkily held out her arms. Understanding, Oliver walked over and wrapped her in a hug as Thea collapsed against him.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked against his shoulder.

"I'll tell you later but I hear I have a niece." Oliver said as Thea stepped back with a watery smile.

"Here she is." Lyla smiled at Oliver as she handed Lian to him.

"Her name is Lian, Lian Laurel Harper." Thea said and Oliver flashed his sister a sad smile.

"Good choice," Oliver told her as he looked down at Lian, "Hey Lian, I'm your Uncle Ollie. I probably won't see you to much, because I have to stay away to keep everyone safe. But just know that I love you very much."

Star Labs  
same time

"so you got a Vibe off these parts and are using your special glasses to try and get a better read on it?" Joe asked Cisco as they stood in the room with Barry and Caitlin.

"Basically." Cisco shrugs as he put s them on.

"Cisco, are you sure about this?" Barry asked skeptically.

"It worked before didn't it?" Cisco reminded him.

Exchanging a look with Caitlin, Barry sighed before letting it go. Cisco picked up a piece of scrap and immediately he got a Vibe.

He could see the shadow creature more clearly now: It was ten feet tall, towering over Cisco. He was humanoid and masculine and if he had to guess, Cisco would say it was a robot. Sensing someone behind him, Cisco turned around to see Oliver, his bow and arrow out. 

Oliver fired at the creature but the creature swats the arrow away with the back of its hand. The creature lungs for Oliver but Oliver jumps back as the creature brings it's giant fist down on the ground, causing a small crater to form.The creature lungs for Oliver and he side steps it but isn't fast enough to dodge what comes next. The creature turns around and its hand comes down on Oliver, Oliver crying out in pain as it's hand goes through his back. The creature removes it's hand from Oliver and the archer goes down, blood pouring from his wound.

Cisco removes the glasses, his breathing coming out hard and labored. The others could see how shaken he was from whatever he had seen.

"Cisco, what is it?" Caitlin asked as she put a hand on her best friend's back.

"I saw it: it's big, ten feet tall, huge hands. It's strong and fast." Cisco said shakily.

"Anything else?" Joe asked curiously.

"Yeah: Oliver fights it...and it kills him." Cisco said shaken to his core.


	8. An unexpected trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gathers Team Arrow and learns something shocking about Conner. Team Flash's attempts to learn more about Cisco's Vibe leads to an unexpected event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long, I have no excuse. I apologize if this looks weird, I got it off my old laptop which I used for a while, and the format stuck on this file.

Thea and Roy's apartment  
Later in the afternoon

"So, Lex Luthor is planning a Metahuman extermination around the globe?" Thea asked, clutching Lian to her chest as Oliver nodded grimly.

"That about covers it. He can't be reasoned with, I saw it in his eyes...it was like looking at Malcolm during the Undertaking. He has to be stopped, one way or another. But we have to work together, all of us." Oliver said as he looked around the room at his former team.

"What do you want us to do?" Diggle asked.

"Lyla, I need you to use Argus resources to investigate Luthor Corp. Anything that seems out of the ordinary. Thea…I think you should go with her, Lex knows who I am. He might target you to get to me and you just gave birth, you’re in no condition to fight.” Oliver ordered and Thea reluctantly nodded.

“Where do you want the rest of us?” Roy asked, waiting for orders.

“Nyssa’s at a safe house on the outside of the city, say goodbye to anyone you need to say goodbye to while I head back there. Then we’ll head to Central City to meet up with Barry and the others, you meet us there.” Oliver ordered.

Star Labs  
Afternoon

“So, you saw Oliver Queen die?” Wally asked as Team Flash sat around the command center, as Cisco called it.

“I didn’t actually see him die, no. But he was on the ground, bleeding with a giant hole in his chest, so…” Cisco trailed off and they all got it. 

“This creature that he was fighting…could you make out any more details for us?” Caitlin inquired but Cisco shook his head.

“No, it was hard to make out any features and it all happened so fast.” Cisco said frustrated.

“What about if you take another look?” Joe inquired and Cisco shrugged.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to see anything that I haven’t already seen.” Cisco admitted.

“What about if you wore your gloves with it?” Barry suggested and Cisco paused, considering.

“If I tweak my gloves a bit…maybe.” Cisco said as he moved to go get his gloves.

Star City  
Near night

“Thanks for your help.” Diggle told Ray as he and Sara stood in front of the plane Ray had arranged for Star City.

“No problem. Wish I could get away from my responsibilities to go with you. But the city needs a mayor, right.” Ray smiled.

“The city is in good hands.” Diggle clasped Ray on the shoulder before walking off.

“So, good luck.” Ray told Sara and she laughed slightly.

“So, any advice on Lex?” Sara asked and Ray frowned, thinking.

“Do not underestimate him,” he said after a moment, “he may not look like much, but he is one of the most dangerous people I have met. If you ever let your guard down, he will destroy you.”

“Thanks.” Sara told him gratefully.

She walked forward and kissed him before turning around and walking towards the plane.

Star labs  
Same time

“Hey, how’s Cisco doing?” Barry asked as he walked up to Caitlin.

“He’s in the zone, working on the gloves,” Caitlin said as she looked over at Barry, “how are you doing?”

“My best friend saw one my closest friends get murdered by something he can’t make out in a vision. I don’t plan on using the word okay for a while.” Barry sighed.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, “we’ll figure this out, okay? We’ll figure out what Cisco stopped and we’ll stop it.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Barry grinned.

“It never hurts to hear.” Caitlin grinned as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Barry laughed before he kissed her. At that moment, someone cleared their throat. Barry and Caitlin sprang apart as Oliver smiled in amusement while Nyssa covered Conner’s eyes.

“Why are you covering my eyes?” Conner asked.

“Because there’s something your too young to see.” Oliver managed to give off a stern tone through his amusement.

“Oliver, Nyssa, didn’t realize you were back yet,” Barry cough awkwardly,, “so who’s the kid?”

“This is Conner,” Nyssa said as she removed her hand from Conner’s eyes, “We found him being chased when we left Star City. We took him with us back to Nanda Parbat.”

“So you adopted him?” Caitlin said surprised.

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Oliver grinned.

“So Conner, what happened to your parents?” Barry asked as he looked at the young boy.

“I never knew my dad and my mom died.” Conner said bluntly and Barry smiled sadly at the boy.

“I’m sorry to hear that Conner. My mom died when I was young to,” Barry told him as he kneeled down to the young boy’s eye level, “so what was her name?”

“Sandra Hawke.” Conner said and Oliver tensed up, something Conner didn’t notice, but the others did.

“Oliver, you okay?” Barry asked concerned.

“Yeah, fine.” Oliver faked a smile but none were convinced.

“Conner, wanna see something cool. My friend Cisco is making something that will help him see into the future.” Barry told the boy.

“Really? Can I?!” Conner asked excitedly as he turned back to Nyssa and Oliver.

“Of course.” Nyssa smiled at him.

Barry nodded at her as he and Caitlin led the young boy out of the room. Once they were gone, Nyssa turned towards Oliver, concerned by how shaken he seemed to be.

“Oliver, what is it?” Nyssa asked worriedly.

“Why is it we never asked Conner his mother’s name?” Oliver asked randomly.

“He was never comfortable discussing his past until recently. It never came up.” Nyssa frowned in confusion, wondering what was going on.

“Still, his last name…I should have realized.” Oliver said to himself.

“Realized what? Oliver, what is going on?” Nyssa demanded.

“I…I think I might be Conner’s father. Biologically, that is.” Oliver said and Nyssa looked at him shocked.

“What? How?” Nyssa demanded.

“It was before the island. Laurel and I were on a break and I was out with Tommy when I met Sandra in a bar. We hooked up, it was nothing serious. A few months later, Laurel and I were back together and I never saw her again.” Oliver said in shock.

“Well…then there is only one way to find out.” Nyssa told him lowly.

“Find out what?” Roy asked curiously as he, Sara, and Diggle walked into the room.

“Nothing,” Oliver said immediately, “glad you guys could make it.” 

“Did you think we wouldn’t be here?” Sara asked him.

“Hey,” everyone turned to see Iris standing in the doorway, “everyone’s ready.”

“Ready for what exactly?” Oliver asked as the group of five began to follow her.

“While you were gone, Cisco Vibed you fighting something and losing. We tweaked his gloves and now we’re gonna try and find out more.” Isis explained.

“When you say losing.” Roy began as they walked into the room where the others were.

“He died,” Cisco said bluntly as he put his gloves and glasses on, “now we’re trying to see if we can find out more, try and stop it.”

Before Team Arrow could inquire further, Cisco picked up a piece of the destroyed Red Tornado. Immediately, his mind was assaulted by images of the vibe to fast to comprehend. He tried to hand onto them but was when something. He began glowing a bright blue, which caused concern with his friends. Suddenly, Cisco screamed and there was a flash of blue lighting and everyone was thrown back.

“What the hell was that Cisco?” Barry demanded as everyone climbed to their feet. “Cisco?” 

Everyone looked up in shock to see Cisco was no longer there. Where Cisco had been standing was a scorched mark that looked like it had been caused by lightning.

Cisco groaned, lying on his back. As he stood up, he looked around his surroundings and froze. He was in some town that looked like it had seen better days, like it had been bombed or something. 

“Where the hell am I?” Cisco wondered as he walked around, taking off his glasses.

As he walked around, he passed a building and paused. Why did it seem so familiar? Then he realized…it was Central City Police Department.

“Scratch that….when the hell am I?” Cisco said freaking out.

“Hey!” 

Started by the voice, Cisco whirled around. Someone dressed like the Green Arrow was standing behind him, aiming his bow and arrow at him.

“Oliver?” Cisco asked.

Green Arrow fired and Cisco jumped out of the way, barely dodging the arrow. It hit the street corner as Cisco looked back at Green Arrow, afraid.

“Oliver Queen is dead…and you are going to tell me who the hell you are!” Green Arrow snarled.


	9. A grim future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco learns of the horrible future that awaits if he does not take action as the others try to figure out what happened to him.

Central City, the future  
Day

“Oliver’s…dead?” Cisco asked shocked.

“Who are you?!” Green Arrow barked and Cisco raised his hands as the archer aimed another arrow at him.

“Okay, calm down. My name is Cisco Ramon.” Cisco said nervously.

“Liar! Tell me who you really are!” Green Arrow snarled.

“I just did!” Cisco said panicked.

Green Arrow suddenly tilted his head to the side, as if he heard something. Then he rushed and Cisco and slugged him. Cisco went down, unconscious.

Star Labs, present   
Night

“I-is Cisco…”Caitlin trailed off, not wanting to see it.

“No,” Nyssa said as they turned to her, “he is still alive.”

“How do you know that?” Barry asked desperately.

“Because she saw what I saw,” Oliver said and they looked over at him, “the blue lighting struck, throwing us all back. Just before I hit the ground, I saw one of those-what do you call them, breaches?-open and suck Cisco in.”

“So…where did it take him then?” Wally asked and everyone looked around, uncertain.

Central City, the future  
Later

Cisco groaned as he came to. Immediately, he realized he couldn’t move. He looked around, realizing he was tied to a chair with iron cables. He was in a dark room and Green Arrow stood in front of him.

“Now, I’m going to ask you again. Who are you?” Green Arrow said as he pulled out his bow.

“I don’t know what you want from me. I’m Cisco Ramon, why won’t you believe me?!” Cisco cried out fearfully ash e eyed the bow and arrow.

“Because Cisco Ramon died over ten years ago. Now who are you?” Green Arrow demanded.

Cisco was too stunned to respond. Green Arrow sighed and was about to fire when he paused. He placed his hand on the front of his suit, which Cisco remembered as being where the comms unit was stored.

“What?” Green Arrow demanded and someone seemed to say something that threw him. “But…I just…fine, I’ll be there in a moment. It’s your lucky day imposter, I’m needed elsewhere.”

Without waiting for a response, Green Arrow turned and walked out the door. Once the door was closed, the archer lowered his hood to reveal the face of thirty-three year old Conner Hawke. He stormed down the hall and into what was obviously the command center of the base. A woman was standing in front of some holographic screens as he walked in.

Twenty-two year old Natasha Allen resembled both of her parents. She had Caitlin’s eyes and hair but she had more Barry than Caitlin in her face. Controversially, she had more Caitlin in her personality than Barry. While she had Barry’s optimism, it had waned on her until there was almost nothing of Barry left in her and she resembled Caitlin in her final years.

“What is it Natasha?” Conner snapped as he stormed over.

“Look,” Natasha gestured to the gear that he had gotten off the imposter, “this is what you got off the guy who claims to be Uncle Cisco…and this is a picture of Uncle Cisco in his gear from 2016. Take a look.”

“The gear…is exactly the same.” Conner said lowly as he stared at the holographic-screen.

“And this is a picture of Uncle Cisco without his gear,” Natasha said as she brought up a picture of Cisco, “Notice anything?”

“They look exactly alike.” Conner said lowly.

Star Labs, present  
Night

“You two are right; Cisco was sucked into a breach.” Barry said as they all watched Cisco disappear into the blue portal as the played security footage in slow motion.

“Well, where could he be?” Sara asked curiously.

“Impossible to say, there are infinite earths, infinite realities that Cisco could be stuck in.” Caitlin said distressed.

“If Cisco is as smart as we know he is, then he’ll figure out a way to signal us. In the meantime, we need to come up with something that can help us get him back.” Oliver ordered.

“Maybe we should call Felicity?” Barry suggested.

“No!” Sara and Roy snapped with such ferocity that it surprised everyone.

“Um, okay. Well then I guess I’ll call Professor Stein for some help.” Barry said as he walked off.

“I’ll go see if I can figure out anything from the site.” Caitlin said before quickly following after her boyfriend.

“So, let’s find you place to sleep,” Oliver said as he led Conner away, as the boy was practically dead on his feet, “John, like to join me?”

“Sure.” Diggle said as he followed after them.

“So, what was that about?” Oliver asked once they are out of earshot.

“Sara, Thea, and Captain Lance blame Felicity for what happened to Laurel and Roy is backing them up. They say if Felicity had sucked it up and put aside her personal problems, Laurel might still be alive because we would have been better prepared.” Diggle explained.

“I see.” Oliver said evenly and Diggle looked over at him curiously.

“Do you…agree?” Diggle asked hesitantly.

“I think Felicity has helped us out time and time again, all from behind a computer screen. I don’t know if she could have prevented Laurel’s death, but I don’t think we can completely rule it out. This is why Felicity hasn’t come back while I’ve been gone?” Oliver asked and Diggle nodded. “I see. In any case, she put herself before the team, before the city. This isn’t the first time this has happened, Roy told me about what happened the first time I fought Ra’s. You can’t trust someone like that John. You can’t trust someone who runs away when the going gets tough.”

Central City, the future  
Night

“You are exactly who you say you are.” Green Arrow said as he held up a tablet that showed a DNA test to Cisco from the databanks.

“Told ya! Now can you untie me?” Cisco asked irritably.

“Yes, of course,” Green Arrow pulled out a knife and began cutting through the cables, “I’m really sorry about this but we’ve just run into so many problems and everyone we meet seems to be the enemy.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Cisco stood up, messaging his wrists after the cables were cut, “so when exactly am I? And who are you?”

“You’re in the year 2039. And we’ve actually met before,” Conner pulled back his hood, “Conner Hawke.”

“Yeah, you’re that kid with Oliver and Nyssa,” Cisco looked closely at Conner, “you know, you look a lot like-”

“Oliver, I know. He’s my father.” Conner told him and Cisco stared.

“What?” Cisco said stupidly and Conner chuckled.

“It’s a long story. Come on; let me introduce you to the others.” Conner said as he led Cisco out of the room.

As he was led down the hall, Cisco looked around. The walls were worn down and cracked. This place was old, he noted as Conner led him into the room that must be the command center. In it were four people ranging from their late teens to mid-twenties. Two men and two women.

“Hey guys, this is Cisco,” Conner waved to Cisco, “Cisco, this is my team. Natasha Allen, AKA Impulse.”

“Barry and Cait’s daughter.” Cisco said knowingly and she smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you Uncle Cisco.” She told him.

“You to.” Cisco smiled back at her.

“My cousin, Lian Harper,” Conner waved at a fair skinned woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, “Artemis.”

“Hey, good to see you.” Lain waved and Cisco waved back, sensing she wasn’t much of a talker.

“John Diggle Junior, Guardian.” Conner gestured to a young African-American man who didn’t even look like he was twenty yet.

“‘Sup.” John waved and Cisco waved back.

“So Dig had a son as well as a daughter.” Cisco noted and noticed as John’s face fell.

“Sara was killed a few years back.” Conner mutter to him and Cisco nodded.

“My bad.” Cisco winced and John nodded tersely.

“And this is my brother, Dustan Queen,” Conner pointed out a young man with Middle-eastern features but Cisco could plainly see Oliver in him, “Arsenal.”

“It is a pleasure Mr. Ramon.” Dustan said and Cisco noted he spoke with the same accent as Nyssa.

“I guess there’s no need to ask who your mother is,” Cisco said dryly and Dustan flashed a very Nyssa-like smile, “so, where are we?”

“It’s an old Argus base, its underground. It’s the only safe place left on earth.” Lian explained and Cisco was confused.

“Why? What happened?” Cisco demanded and the five exchanged a glance.

“It might be better if you hear it from someone you know. Nat, do it.” Conner ordered.

Natasha raised a hand and a holographic screen appeared in front of her. She pressed something on it and a hologram appeared in the center of the room. Cisco gasped.

“Barry?” Cisco breathed, looking at the shocking changes in his friend.

“Hello. My name is Barry Allen and I am The Flash. Although, I guess that won’t mean much to most of you,” Barry sighed tiredly before continuing, “the date is September 26th, 2024 and, if you’re seeing this, then I’m probably dead. If that’s the case, then you need to know why. To keep up the good fight.

“Eight years ago, on November 1st, 2016, a great battle took place. Oliver Queen and I, as well as our teams fought against Lex Luthor and his creation, a robot known as The Amazo with the ability to copy and acquire the abilities of Metahumans. We won that day, but Oliver Queen died in the process. And things only got worse from there. 

“Lex Luthor escaped his prison and created an army of robots that waged war against Metahumans, programed to kill them. However, humans got caught in the crossfire and the president declared Luthor a Terrorist and his creations to be destroyed. However, Luthor’s army was too strong and killed all involved in the attempts to destroy. Luthor realized what he had created but by that time, his creations turned on him. In twenty four hours, I will take part in one last, desperate gamble to take out Luthor’s creations. Hopefully no one will ever receive this message. If you do, then to those watching this, please keep fighting. We can’t give up; we have to protect things worth fighting for. Please, keep on fighting.” Barry said before the hologram faded. 

“He never came back, did he?” Cisco said softly.

“None of them did,” Conner said and Cisco looked over at him, “Barry, Nyssa, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Sara, Ray, even you and Caitlin. You all died in that battle. I was eighteen years old. There weren’t a whole lot of heroes left, so I stepped up. I took on my father’s mantle, became the next Green Arrow. After fifteen years of fighting, we’re all that’s left of the hero community that Barry and my father built. But we’re fighting a losing battle, there are just too many of them.”

“So…what do you want me to do. I mean, you’re telling me this for a reason, right?” Cisco asked as he looked around at all of them.

“Before the battle, you and Ray were working on a time machine.” Natasha told him and he looked at her incredulously. 

“A time machine?” Cisco repeated.

“I’m sorry man who has visons he calls Vibes, is this too otherworldly for you?” Lian snapped and Cisco raised his hands.

“Okay, point. So, you want me to finish it and what, take you back in time?” Cisco asked but Natasha shook her head.

“No, we want you to get back to y our own time and tell the others what you’ve learned. And tell them what needs to be done.” Natasha explained.

“What needs to be done?” Cisco asked uneasily.

“Father needs to live.” Dustan said and Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone always said that Oliver dying was the tipping point, when the world went to crap.” John told him.

“You need to tell my father he can’t fight the Amazo. If he fights it, he’ll lose.” Conner explained and Cisco nodded.

“Okay, no Oliver fighting power coping robots. Anything else?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah: Lex Luthor needs to die.” Lian said and Cisco looked at her sharply.

“What?” he demanded.

“His hatred for Metahumans runs too deep, he’ll invent those robots one way or another and the world will not survive. He needs to die for the world to live.” Conner explained and Cisco was silent.

“Show me the time machine.” Cisco said after several moments.


	10. All or nothing return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco must work with his new allies to return to his own time as the enemy finds them. In the present, Team Arrow finds out a shocking secret that Team Flash has kept, causing tensions to boil over.

Resistance base, 2039  
Night

“Seems like Ray and I were almost finished before we died.” Cisco looked from the blueprints to the near completed device in front of him.

“Can you finish it?” Conner demanded.

“Give me a couple hours; I’ll be on my way home.” Cisco promised.

Star Labs, 2016  
Night

“So they hold Metahumans down here? That’s…pretty cruel. Even by League of assassins standards.” Sara said as she and Oliver walked down into the pipeline.

“I don’t exactly like it either but what’s the alternative? Send Metahumans to prison, where they can break out? Until jails have the technology and manpower to hold Metahumans, this is the best we can do.” Oliver said regretfully.

Sara nodded, not fully agreeing but not wishing to argue. Sara ran her hands across the wall and accidentally pushed down. As she did, one of the cells lifted up, revealing the prisoner. Sara gasped and Oliver followed her gaze. Oliver stepped back, feeling like he was about to be sick. 

“Well, I guess you two are alive…on this earth.” Laurel smiled sadistically.

“I see…this is quite a conundrum,” Martin muttered as Barry played the footage of Cisco getting sucked into the breached, “do you have any idea what might have caused this?”

“We think that Cisco trying to get a clear image of the vibe might have caused him to unintentionally open a breach.” Caitlin explained.

At that moment, Oliver and Sara stormed into the room. Without warning, Oliver crabbed Barry by his shirt and slammed his back against one of the consoles. Barry cried out, more from surprise than pain, as Joe pulled out a gun and aimed it at Oliver. However, Diggle took out his own gun while Nyssa notched an arrow, both taking aim at Joe.

“Were you ever gonna tell us, huh?” Oliver growled.

“About what?” Barry said bewildered.

“About Black Siren.” Sara snarled and Team Flash understood what was happening.

“Who’s Black Siren?” Roy asked, wondering what was going on.

“Laurel, from Earth-2. AKA one of the Metahumans they are keeping prisoner here.” Sara said angrily and Team Arrow was stunned for a moment before it turned into anger.

“Are you kidding me? You didn’t think we had a right to know that?” Diggle demanded roughly.

“She’s not Laurel from your earth.” Caitlin reminded them.

“We had a right to know.” Nyssa said in an icy voice.

“Laurel, no matter which version of her it is, should not be down there. None of those people should.” Oliver growled.

“We have nowhere else to put them where they won’t be a danger to anyone.” Joe protested and was met with scoffs.

“That is bullshit. Barry owns Star Labs; he can give Iron Heights the tech they need to create cells capable of doing just that.” Diggle said angrily.

“I never thought you would do something that would make me not trust you. I was wrong.” Oliver let go of Barry and stormed off.

Resistance base, 2039  
Later

“And that part should go here.” Cisco muttered as he put the part on the almost time machine.

“Wait, shouldn’t it go a little to the left?” Natasha asked and Cisco paused.

“You’re right. You must get your brains from your mom’s side of the family.” Cisco said and Natasha laughed.

“We got trouble!” Conner shouted as he suddenly burst into the room. “They found us. They must have followed us when I brought Cisco here.”

“The time machine isn’t ready!” Cisco shouted panicked.

“Nat, help him get it ready. The others and I will stall them. Cisco, get back to your own time, make sure this future never happens!” Conner shouted before rushing out.

“Come on, let’s get to work. We don’t have a lot of time!” Cisco shouted and they got to work.

Star Labs, 2016  
Later

“He’s right, we should have told them.” Barry said glumly.

“Don’t say that Barry. We’ve done the best we can.” Joe told him but Barry shook his head.

“No. we criticize Oliver for his methods, but we are not saints, we are just as bad. We tell ourselves we’re better, but we’re not. We have our own personal prison, we answer to no one. At least Oliver’s prison on Lian Yu is under Argus jurisdiction. Something has to change.” Barry said as he turned and started walking away.

“Barry, where are you going?” Caitlin called after him.

“To do the right thing.” Barry called back before speeding off.

Iron Heights prison, 2016  
Later

Hugo Strange, warden of Iron Heights, was at his desk, packing up for the night when he sensed he wasn’t alone. He looked up and saw his guest.

“Well well, what does the Flash want with me?” Strange raised his eyebrow.

“I’d like to make a deal Mr. Strange. Regarding the Metahumans in this city.” Flash told him, his voice echoing.

Resistance base, 2039  
Later

“John!” Lian shouted as a beam struck John through the chest, knocking him down as he bled out.

“Don’t lose your head!” Conner pulled her back. “I know it hurts, but we can’t forget what we’re doing. Our job is to hold them back long enough for Cisco to go back to his own time so none of this ever happens!”

“Okay,” Cisco said as he and Natasha finished setting up the time machine, “now let’s turn it on.”

Natasha flipped the switch and it lit up, creating a light and whirling motions. Cisco smiled. It was time for him to go home.

The army of robots, each as tall as any human man, walked down the hall. An arrow hit the ground in front of them before exploding. The robots scattered before resuming their fire. Lian was hit in the shoulder crying out as she fell to the ground. Dustan jumped up, firing at them as Conner dragged their cousin out of the line of fire. Suddenly, a beam struck Dustan, punching a hole clean through his chest, where his heart was. Conner watched in horror as his little brother fell to the floor, dead.

“And that’s my ticket home,” Cisco said as he stared at the breach in front of him and Natasha, “well; it’s been nice knowing ya Nat.”

“Don’t tell anyone about me or my friends. Otherwise, we may never be born.” Natasha advised and Cisco nodded.

“Well, here goes nothing!” Cisco shouted before he jumped through the blue portal, disappearing into it.

Natasha turned off the device just as the door burst open. She whirled around just as Conner and Lian fell into the floor. Seeing Cisco gone, Conner fired an explosive arrow at the time machine, destroying it.

Star Labs, 2016  
Later

“What the hell is going on?” Roy demanded as everyone rushed into the room to see a breach open.

“I don’t know, it just opened up.” Caitlin said worriedly.

Archer’s drew their bows while Joe and Diggle drew their guns. They all waited until Cisco jumped out of the breach. He rolled onto the floor as the blue portal vanished behind him. Everyone lowered their weapons as Caitlin rushed over to Cisco.

“Oh my god, Cisco are you okay?” Caitlin asked as she checked him for injuries.

“No.” Cisco deadpanned as he sat up.

“Where were you?” Wally asked as they all ran down to meet him.

“The future. Guys, I have so much I need to warn you about.” Cisco told them grimly.


	11. The rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of Team Arrow learning about Black Siren.

Star Labs  
Night

“So let me get this straight,” Oliver messaged his temples as he absorbed what Cisco was telling him, “You traveled twenty-three years into the future, met the last leg of the human resistance who fight against a robot army, created by Lex, and they told you that, in order to prevent that future, I can’t fight something called The Amazo and that Lex has to die.”

“It sounds crazy when you say it like that, but yeah.” Cisco confirmed.

“Crazy? It sounds freaking insane.” Diggle scoffed.

“Look, I know we’re all tired but we have to be calm. We have to work together to prevent thing future from happening.” Barry tried to calm them all.

“And how do you expect two groups who don’t trust each other to work together?” Nyssa sneered.

“Did…I miss something?” Cisco asked confused as he looked around at everyone.

“They, um, know about Black Siren.” Barry muttered.

“…Oh.” Cisco said awkwardly.

“Yeah, oh.” Roy said acidly.

“Look, it’s been a long night, so why don’t we all get some rest?” Joe suggested, trying to keep the peace.

“Maybe you’re right,” Oliver conceded as he turned to Diggle, Roy, and Sara, “Nyssa and I have been staying at a monastery about ten minutes. We have more than enough rooms if you want.”

“We have some space here if you want.” Caitlin offered.

“I think we’ll take our chances.” Sara said stiffly.

Monastery, next day  
Morning

“So he’s your kid?” Diggle asked Oliver as the two watched Sara and Nyssa play with Conner.

“Possibly. The timing adds up and there is a certain…resemblance,” Oliver noted as he pulled a plastic bag with a blonde hair, “I need you to get this to Lyla, have her run a DNA test.”

“Sure man,” Diggle said as he took the bag, “man, I can’t believe Laurel has a Doppelganger, an evil one at that. And Barry and the others chose not to tell us.”

“I know,” Oliver sighed, “I’m not sure how any of us are supposed to trust them again.”

Star Labs  
Same time

Barry was staring at the monitor, looking at the security feed for Black Siren’s cell. Hearing someone approach him from behind, Barry looks back as Caitlin walked up to him.

“You okay?” Caitlin asked concerned.

“No,” Barry sighed as he ran a hand over his face, “we really screwed up Cait. We should have told them about Black Siren.”

“We probably should have,” Caitlin admitted, “but what’s done is done. What matters now is what we do moving forward.”

“I’m not sure Oliver will ever trust us again,” Barry admitted tiredly, “he doesn’t trust lightly and we broke his trust. Even if we do get the others to trust us again, it won’t matter because they’ll know Oliver doesn’t.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Caitlin asked and Barry had no answer.

Monastery  
Afternoon

“Okay, thanks Lyla,” Oliver hung up his phone and paused, “you just going to stand there all day or what?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Barry said as he stepped into view.

“What do you want Barry?” Oliver demanded as he turned to face the speedster.

“I’m sorry,” Barry told him and Oliver looked at him curiously, “you’re right; I should have told you about Black Siren. I know I broke your trust Oliver but what’s happening is bigger than you and me. If we can’t manage to work together, then we won’t be able to stop what’s coming.”

“I’ll put my personal issues aside and fight with you…but after that, I’m not sure I can ever trust you again.” Oliver told him and Barry nodded.

“I understand. But you are my friend, which means more to me than you’ll probably believe right now. But if you trust anything, trust that I’ll have your back.” Barry told him before speeding off, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.


	12. The challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reveals the truth to Conner as Lex issues a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Two weeks had passed since Cisco’s trip to the future. Things had definitely changed between Teams Arrow and Flash, the tension was thick you could cut it with a knife. It was pretty clear, win or lose, things would never be the same between them. Something had been broken between them.

Monastery  
Afternoon

Oliver and Nyssa approached the room at the end of the hall, pausing briefly. With an encouraging smile from Nyssa, Oliver sighed before entering the room. Conner was on his bed, reading a book when they entered. He looked up and put the book down as they entered.

“Conner, we-I need to talk to you about something.” Oliver said slowly and Conner raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, what?” Conner asked curiously and Oliver sighed.

“Did your mom ever…explain to you where babies come from?” Oliver asked awkwardly.

“Yeah. You giving me the talk?” Conner smirked and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

“I wish. I, um, actually met your mom once,” Oliver began and Conner looked at him surprised, “it was at a bar. We’d both had a little too much to drink and, well…”

“You and my mom then. Okay, what is it you’re trying to tell me exactly. I mean, it’s not like you’re my…” Conner trailed off as he realized what Oliver was getting at, “are you…”

“Yeah…I’m your father.” Oliver told him.

“…why didn’t you tell me this?!” Conner demanded after a moment, angry.

“Because I didn’t know. It wasn’t until you said your mom’s name that I put it together. I’ve spent the last two weeks trying to figure out how to tell you.” Oliver explained patiently. 

Suddenly, the entire house rocked and they heard a crashing sound.

“What was that?” Conner asked, freaked out.

“I don’t know. Stay here.” Oliver ordered before he and Nyssa ran out of the room.

He and Oliver met the rest of the League and Team arrow outside the Monastery. Before them stood Lex, in a high tech suit that seemed like a lesser version of Ray’s suit. It was green with purple and gold spots here and there. There was no helmet and Lex’s bald head was clearly visible, a nasty smirk on his face.

“Hello Oliver.” Lex said pleasantly.

“How’d you find us Lex?” Oliver demanded.

“I’ve been tracking your movements since that night at Lexcorp. Relax, I‘m not here to fight.” Lex said but no one did their hands on their weapons.

“What do you want?” Oliver demanded.

“Star City. Two days from now. You and me. It’ll be a fight to the death.” Lex told Oliver bluntly.

Before anyone can respond, Lex takes off. With the sound of rocket’s igniting, Lex shot up into the air, his boots giving off smoke like a rocket. They all stared in shock as Lex vanished from sight.

“Did that just happen?” Roy wondered.

“Yeah. And we’re no longer safe here.” Nyssa declared.

“She’s right, Lex knows we’re here. And we need to get back to Star City. Regroup.” Oliver ordered.

“Well how are we gonna get there?” Diggle wondered.

“Have you forgotten that we still have Ray’s jet?” Sara deadpanned.


	13. Before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow returns to Star City to prepare for Lex's attack.

Plane, en route to Star City  
Night

Oliver was in the cockpit of Ray’s private jet, in the pilot seat as they flew to Star City. Someone sat down in the co-pilot’s chair and he looked over to see Sara.

“So, what are you gonna do about Lex?” Sara asked and Oliver sighed.

“I don’t know. I know Lex needs to die before he can create that robot army. But Lex, he’s too smart for a one on one fight; he’d think it beneath him. Something’s…off about this.” Oliver admitted and she nodded.

“Yeah. Lex doesn’t seem like the guy who’d go for fair play.” Sara said and Oliver laughed lightly.

“He isn’t, trust me,” Oliver said as he looked back to the pilot’s window, “so, on to a less depressing topic. You and Ray?”

“Roy told you?” Sara asked and he smirked.

“So, how’d that happen?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I was visiting Laurel’s grave one day; he was visiting his fiancée’s, the graves weren’t that far apart. We went for coffee afterwards and it sort if became a ritual for us to visit the cemetery together at least once every two weeks. Then Ray decided to run for mayor and asked me to become his campaign manager. We spent a lot of time together, both outside of and during work and before I knew it…I can’t explain it, but I like him.” Sara said and Oliver nodded.

“I get it. Ray’s a good guy and I can tell he makes you happy. Go tell the others to get ready. We’re five minutes from Star City.” Oliver ordered and she nodded.

Argus base  
Later 

“Good to see you all made it.” Lyla said as the team entered into the command center.

“Hey Lyla. Have you been able to track Lex’s movements?” Oliver asked and she shook her head, frowning.

“He’s managed to cloak himself from the grid. Nothing we do can pin him down.” Lyla explained and Oliver sighed frustrated.

“Well, it’s been a long flight and it’s late. I say we all head home, get some sleep, and meet back here first thing in the morning.” Diggle suggested.

“I agree.” Oliver said, surprising everyone.

“What?” Roy asked stunned.

“We’re all tired from the flight and we all need some sleep. We’re no good to anyone if we’re too tired to fight back.” Oliver ordered.

Thea and Roy’s apartment  
Later

“I can’t believe how big she’s gotten.” Roy muttered as he stared down at Lian, sleeping in her crib.

“She missed her daddy. So did I,” Thea said before frowning, “is it true? About Laurel?”

“Yeah.” Roy sighed.

“My god…how could they not tell us?” Thea asked angrily.

“That’s what we’ve been asking them for the last two weeks.” Roy said dryly and Thea shook her head angrily.

“So, what else happened in Central City?” Thea asked and Roy became uncomfortable.

“Um, well…”

Diggle apartment  
Same time

“Time travel?” Lyla asked skeptically as she and Diggle sat on the couch after getting their daughter in bed.

“Yeah. I thought Metahumans were as weird as it got but if what Cisco told us was true, then it just got a whole lot weirder.” Diggle muttered.

“And, if what he says is true, then after tomorrow…” Lyla trailed off, not wanting to say it.

“Yeah,” Diggle sighed, “if Cisco’s right, the day after tomorrow is the day Oliver dies. In the future Cisco went to.”

Oliver and Nyssa’s safe house  
Same time

“He’s asleep.” Oliver said as he walked into Nyssa’s room.

“How is he?” Nyssa asked as she walked out in a nightgown.

“Pissed at me.” Oliver sighed.

“You should tell him about what is happening.” Nyssa said and Oliver shook his head.

“No, he’s had a pretty rough childhood. Let him enjoy the next couple days. If things happen like they did in the future Cisco went to…well, he deserves to enjoy what’s left of his childhood.” Oliver reasoned.

“Do not speak like that. You are not dying.” Nyssa hissed.

“I don’t plan to. But we have to face the possibility that our attempts to change the future…might fail. You’re smart Nyssa, you know I’m right.” Oliver reasoned.

Nyssa glared at him, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Oliver sighed as he walked up behind her.

“Nyssa, we have to face reality. If these are my last few days on earth, I don’t want to spend them arguing with the woman I love.” Oliver said heatedly.

Nyssa stiffened, turning around with surprise on her face. Oliver sighed, that wasn’t how he wanted to say it but, here they were.

“After Laurel...I never thought I could love someone like that again. You proved me wrong, that I could love someone again.” Oliver told her carefully.

Nyssa walked over to him, emotion thick on her face. Oliver cupped her face as he leaned down and kissed her. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Oliver’s necks as he hoisted her up, Nyssa wrapping her legs around his waist. Oliver carried her over to the bed and laid her down, Nyssa helping him take off his jacket in the process. Oliver stood up and took off his shirt, crawling on top of her as it hit the floor…


	14. Fighting for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex give Oliver a difficult ultimatum as Star City is attacked and the fight for the future takes place.

Argus base  
Morning

“Glad you two could make it.” Lyla said as Oliver and Nyssa joined the rest of Team Arrow in the debriefing room.

“Sorry we’re late, had to be careful. Being a fugitive has its drawbacks.” Oliver said dryly and Roy snickered.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get down to business.” Diggle ordered and the mood instantly turned solemn.

“Has there been any progress in locating Lex?” Oliver asked.

“No. Lex is either smarter than Felicity or he has someone on his payroll who is, we can’t find a trace of him.” Lyla explained and Oliver nodded.

“Director Michaels, I think you’ll want to have a look at this.” One of Lyla’s operatives announced.

They all turned towards the holographic screen that suddenly appeared in front of them. It showed footage from a traffic cam. On it, the people were running as a car was thrown. The thrower was what appeared to be a muscular, masculine ape like creature, except that it had human, Caucasian skin, a bald head, and glowing orange eyes. The creature picked up another car and threw it, the car evidently hitting the camera, as they lost the signal after that.

“I’m guessing that’s The Amazo…huh, there’s a certain irony there.” Sara reflected on the name of the creature and the freighter from hell.

“There’s more.” Operative said and brought up more footage.

In a part of Star City that was easily recognizable as The Glades, Lex landed on the streets in his suit from the other day. Lex crossed his arms and looked around, a bored expression on his face.

“He’s waiting for you.” Roy told Oliver, who nodded.

“This was how it happened in the previous timeline,” Oliver declared and everyone looked over at him, “Lex is making me choose between fighting him and The Amazo. In the future Cisco went to, I chose to fight The Amazo and I died. I won’t do that here, the future is now.”

“So what do you want to do?” Diggle asked and Oliver paused.

“I want The League to worry about the civilians, keeping them out of the line of fire,” Oliver told Nyssa, who nodded in agreement before he turned to Sara, “call your dad, tell him to set up a premier ten miles from the site where the Amazo is attacking. All of you, head there, call our allies to help. I’ll go and fight Lex...to the death.” 

“Oliver, we don’t know what Lex’s suit can do. We’re not letting you go fight him alone.” Roy snapped.

“I won’t be fighting him alone,” Oliver pulled out his cell phone dialed a number before putting it to his ear, “hey, it’s me. I need you to get to the Argus base in Star City as fast as you can.”

Star City, The Glades  
Afternoon

“Awfully brave of you to come alone Oliver.” Lex said as Oliver walked up, dressed in his League uniform.

“Who said I was alone?” Oliver said as he noted an arrow. No sooner had he said than then a red blur sped up next to him.

“I hear you have a score to settle with me.” Flash said as he stepped besides Oliver.

“You!” Lex snarled. 

Star City  
Same time

“Here it comes.” Arsenal told Black Canary as the android came barreling towards them.

“Spartan, are you in position?” Black Canary asked.

“In position.” Spartan said from his vantage point as he aimed his missile launcher.

“Then take the shot.” She ordered.

“Gladly.” Spartan said as he fired.

The missile fired and struck The Amazo across the chest, exploding on impact.

The Glades  
Same time

“Typical of you to drag your Meta friend into this.” Lex sneered at Oliver.

“You talk about him as if he’s no longer human.” Oliver noted.

“He stopped being human the moment he started running a block in the blink of an eye.” Lex sneered.

“You have a very narrow-minded view on being human.” Flash noted.

“Are we gonna talk or fight?” Lex snarled.

Oliver responded by firing an arrow at him. Lex smirked as he raised his arm forward and a green blast of energy shot off from his arm, incinerating the arrow. Flash then sped towards him but Lex moved his other arm and a green energy blast shot towards the speedster.

Star City  
Same time

The Amazo simply walked off the explosion, although some of his flesh had been burned away by the missile to reveal the cybernetics underneath. 

“So…does anyone have a backup plan?” Arsenal asked as he readied his bow.

“We fight.” Black Canary said as she twirled her baton.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Arsenal said as he fired.

The arrow landed at The Amazo’s feet before it exploded, giving them cover. As The Amazo walked out of the smoke screen, it saw that the two vigilantes had disappeared from sight. A loud, sonic screech pieced the air and the windows of the cars around the road shattered. When The Amazo was not affected like they hoped, they tried another tactic. Arsenal shot an arrow that landed a few feet from the android. After a moment, there was a sound and The Amazo was suddenly stuck to the arrow by his foot. It tried to move away but it couldn’t move its foot from the arrow.

“Thank god for magnetic arrows.” Black Canary said relieved and Arsenal smirked.

“That’ll give us some time to plan our next move.” He agreed.

The Glades  
Same time

Flash sped out of the way of the energy blast as Oliver fired multiple arrows at Lex. Lex raised his arm towards the arrows and fired another blast, incinerating them as Flash sped towards him. Lex raised his other arm towards Flash and fired another blast. Flash couldn’t avoid this one and it struck him right in the chest.

“Barry!” Oliver called out as Flash was thrown into the side of a building.

On top of a building overlooking the battle, Mercy Graves had an assault rifle and took aim at Oliver. She was about to fire when someone kicked her, rolling her over and causing her to drop the rifle over the edge of the building.

“I would appreciate it if you did not shoot my husband.” Nyssa drawled as Mercy jumped to her feet, glaring at Nyssa.

“Stay out of this bitch.” Mercy sneered and Nyssa’s glare turned steely.

“I have never liked that word.” Nyssa said coldly as she drew her sword and swung it at Mercy.

“You okay?” Oliver asked as Flash stood up shakily.

“I’ve been through worse.” Flash grunted.

“You must realize that you can’t beat me.” Lex taunted.

“We’ve heard that before. We always find a way, don’t we Barry?” Oliver asked his friend.

“That we do.” Flash agreed.

Flash suddenly started running around in a small circle. Lex watched, not realizing what was happening until Flash threw a lightning bolt at him. Lex raised his arm and shot off another energy blast. The lightning and energy blast met halfway and created an explosion that knocked all three combatants off their feet.

Star City  
Same time

Realizing that the arrow was causing him to be trapped, The Amazo reached down, wrapped its hand around the arrow, and crushed it.

“Did you have any ideas while he was trapped?” Arsenal asked as he notched another arrow.

“No.” Black Canary told him as she took out a baton.

“Me neither.” He said as they readied themselves.

Spartan shot off the second missile and it hit The Amazo. However, it didn’t seem to faze The Amazo and the android made an impressive jump, Arsenal and Black jump to opposite sides to avoid getting squashed. Arsenal fired an explosive arrow at The Amazo but it did not faze the android. The Amazo picked the archer up and threw him into Black Canary, the two vigilantes tumbling into the ground.

“It’s been nice knowing you guys. Tell Thea I love her.” Arsenal said as they both got up to face The Amazo again.

“We’re not dead yet.” Black Canary said as she took out a knife.

“Yeah, but I don’t see how we can stop this thing.” Arsenal told her.

“Looks like you guys could use some help!”

“Ray?” Sara asked as her boyfriend flew over them in his suit.

“Sorry I’m late but better late than never right?” The Atom asked.

Without waiting for a reply, The Atom fired a laser beam at the Android. There was an explosion and, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Ray’s beam had blown a hall in the chest of The Amazo. Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry and the robot began to shirt circuit. Arsenal fired an arrow into the hole in the android’s chest. After a moment, there was an explosion fallowed by other explosions as The Amazo went down before it finally blew up.

The Glades  
Same time

“It’s over. Flash,” Lex sneered as he had his armored hand wrapped around the gasping Speedster’s neck, “once you fall, all your Meta brothers and sisters will soon follow. Soon enough, the world will see you for what you really are: A menace, a monster. A threat that needs to be eliminated.”

Oliver stood up and saw what was happening. Acting fast, he notched an arrow and fired. It hit Lex in the back and exploded. It sent Lex flying as Flash was thrown into the wall, losing consciousness. Lex stood up, an angry snarl on his face. He pointed both arms at Oliver and fired two energy blasts at the archer. Oliver dodged and rushed Lex, slugging him in the face once he was enough. Oliver then jumped back and fired another explosive arrow. It was too close for Lex to dodge, so it hit him in the chest and exploded. Lex stumbled back, part of his suit beginning to crumble in that area.

“You’re a traitor to your kind Oliver.” Lex sneered.

“My kind? Just because people have powers doesn’t make them less human. Look, I’m sorry about Lana, but that doesn’t give you the right to take it out on everyone who is a Metahuman. You don’t get to take your pain and anger out on innocent people.” Oliver said sternly.

“Well then let’s settle this, right here and now.” Lex said as he raised his arms again. 

Oliver notched an arrow and aimed at Lex. It was still for a moment as the two enemies stared down at each other. Then, at the same time, Oliver fired his arrow as Lex fired four energy blasts from his arms. The weapons passed each other and Oliver managed to dodge the first two blasts but the second pair of blasts him straight on. Lex smiled before the arrow hit him in the crumbled piece of his suit where the explosive arrow had hit previously. The arrow broke through the armor and went into Lex’s heart. 

Lex coughed up blood as Flash sat up, regaining consciousness. Flash and Lex met each other’s gaze for a moment before the light left Lex’s eyes and he fell to the ground, dead. Flash looked over and froze as he saw Oliver’s unmoving form on the ground. He sped over to his friend and checked him over, becoming concerned as he saw his injuries. Making a fast decision, Flash picked him up and sped off.

A few days later, afternoon

Oliver groaned as he sat up, wincing as he felt a sting across his chest. Looking around, he was confused as he saw he was in what looked like a jail cell. Pike stood outside the cell, looking at him stoically.

“Glad you’re finally awake.” Pike told him.

“Where am I? What happened?” Oliver demanded as he sat on the cot.

“You’re in Iron Heights. As for what happened, your friend The Flash brought you to Starling General. You hate third degree burns across your chest, a few broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. The doctors say you were lucky you got there when you did.” Pike explained.

“And let me guess, you used the opportunity of me being there to arrest me?” Oliver said knowingly and Pike flashed a tight smile.

“Star City owes an unpayable debt, Mr. Queen. However, with that said, you have killed multiple people, including Lex Luthor now. My job is to enforce the law, even if it’s against someone like you. Get comfortable, you’re never getting out.” Pike said before he walked off.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“I’m sorry,” Barry said as he stood in front of all of Team arrow, “I didn’t know where else to take him. This is my fault.”

“Don’t beat yourself up Barry,” Diggle sighed as he ran a hand over his face, “You were put in a difficult position. And we have Oliver’s medical reports; you probably saved Oliver’s life when you took him there. We don’t blame you for that.”

“I have him in protective custody, so he’ll be okay while he recovers.” Quentin assured everyone.

“Yeah but for how long? I mean, you only have so much sway and Ollie put at least half of the people in Iron Heights there. As long as he’s recovering, he won’t be able to defend himself.” Sara pointed out and they all exchanged worried glances.

“So, what do we do?” Thea asked, worried for her brother.

“We will, how you say in this country, break him out of the slammer.” Nyssa said firmly.


	15. Planning a prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow plans to break Oliver out of Iron heights as Barry and Joe nearly come to blows over Oliver and Oliver himself is attacked.

Iron Heights prison  
Morning

“You didn’t have to stop by.” Oliver told Barry as they sat in the visitor’s section.

“Yeah I did. It’s my fault you’re in here.” Barry told him but Oliver shook his head.

“You saved my life Barry. You made the best choice you could at the time.” Oliver assured him and Barry sighed.

“Oliver, about Black Siren-”

“It’s okay Barry,” Oliver cut him off, “I’m still not happy about it or with you… but it’s not exactly something that you just say over coffee. I just wish you would have told us.”

“I should have told you but I can’t change the past. Well I could but it’s not a smart move. All I can do is make a better future.” Barry told him.

“You’re learning.” Oliver said with a slight smile.

Barry nodded before placing the phone back on the hook. As the guards turned to take Oliver back to his cell, Barry walked out, noting all the changes in security.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon 

“They’ve really upgraded their security since Oliver and I have been gone.” Nyssa noted as Team Arrow looked at the holographic layout of Iron Heights.

“Dad and D.A.’s office put a lot of pressure on them after you left. Pointed out that if it wasn’t for their lax security, Damien Darhk wouldn’t have gotten out of his cell and Laurel would still be alive. The constant breakouts from Iron Heights only enforced the arguments, so Iron Heights reinforced their security.” Sara explained. 

“It’s not gonna be easy to break Oliver out.” Roy noted as he tightened his grip around Thea.

“Oliver and I got Lyla out of the most secure prison in Russia. We can get Oliver out of Iron Heights.” Diggle assured him.

“Plus, we’ve got Barry to help us and no one knows the layout better than him.” Sara pointed out.

Star Labs  
Same time

“Barry, I don’t think you should do this.” Joe said as Barry looked at the layout of Iron Heights.

“He’s in there because of me. He’s always helped me, helped us, when we needed him. I’m doing this Joe.” Barry said firmly.

“Barry, he’s a murderer. He deserves to be there.” Joe told him and Barry glared at him.

“Do I deserve to be there?” Barry asked and Joe was taken back. “I killed the first Metahuman Zoom sent after me. I let Oliver kill Damien Darhk, I basically killed Zoom, I helped Oliver kill Lex. So do I deserve to be in prison as well?”

“Barry…” Joe trailed off.

“You can’t have it both ways Joe. If you want to bring Oliver in, you gotta take me in to.” Barry said before he turned and stormed off.

Iron Heights  
Same time

Oliver was in line with some of his fellow prisoners, when one of them decked the police officer at the end. As the other prisoners tackled the other one and began beating him, the first prisoner took the officer’s gun and took aim at Oliver.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” The man snarled.

“Sorry Komodo, I don’t feel like dying today.” Oliver said evenly.

Komodo sneered and fired at Oliver, who ducked and winced as pain shot through him. As Komodo moved in, Oliver used a well-aimed kick to knock him off his feet. Komodo went down and Oliver punched him hard enough to knock him out. As Oliver stood up shakily, he saw the other prisoners still beating the guard. He pain seemed to fade as he rushed towards the scene. Oliver grabbed the back of one of the prisoners and threw him off the guard. The other prisoners then jumped off the guard and lunged for Oliver. Oliver delivered a power kick to one’s face, sending the prisoner into a wall and knocking him unconscious. As the other two lunged for him, Oliver ducked down and knocked them off their feet by sweeping their legs out from under them. As they feel on their backs and Oliver stood up, both sides of the hallway were suddenly flooded with guards.

“Freeze!” One shouted as they all took aim at Oliver.

“Don’t,” The guard that Komodo had attacked mumbled as he sat up, “he was only trying to help.”

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah…but you’re not.” The guard noted concerned.

Oliver looked down to see blooding running down his side, staining his grey jumpsuit. Oliver swayed on his knees before falling forward as it all went black.

Arrow Lair  
Later in the afternoon

“Hey, we got a problem.” Quentin said as he walked into the lair.

“What is it dad?” Sara asked as they all looked over at him.

“I got a call from Iron Heights. Oliver was attacked.” Quentin told them and they all tensed.

“Is he alright?” Thea asked worriedly.

“He’s fine but he aggravated his injuries and is in the medical wing. You guys need to move fast or he’s not gonna last much longer in there.” Quentin told them.

“Don’t worry. Tomorrow night, we break Oliver out.” Diggle said firmly.


	16. Prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Team Arrow enact their plan to get Oliver out of prison as Quentin has a confrontation with Pike over his support of Oliver.

Oliver and Nyssa’s safe house  
Afternoon 

“Are you going to get my dad?” Conner asked as Nyssa prepared her weapons.

“That’s the first time you’ve called him that.” Nyssa noted as she turned around and he shrugged.

“Just trying it out. So are you?” Conner asked a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yes. We will get him out, I promise Conner.” Nyssa said as she knelt down and hugged the boy to her.

Star City Police Department  
Night 

“No I’m telling you Warden Strange, if Oliver Queen is killed while in Iron Heights, I will personally see to it that you are brought up on charges of reckless endangerment and gross criminal negligence,” Quentin snapped into the phone as Pike walked in to his office, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”

“I heard about Queen. How is he?” Pike asked as he closed the door.

“He aggravated his injuries but he’ll be okay. He’s a survivor. But you’re not here to talk to me about Oliver, are you?” Quentin asked.

“Actually, I am. Can we talk?” Pike asked.

Iron Heights  
Same time

In the east entrance to the prison, five guards stood at their post, looking out for trouble. Feeling a gust of wind on his back, one of the guards turned around to see nothing. However, he did notice, to his great surprise, that all of his fellow guards were knocked unconscious. Before he could even reach for his radio, it all went black as someone hit him from behind.

“East entrance is secure.” Flash said over the comms. 

“West is good to go.” Arsenal said as he looked at the unconscious guards in front of him.

“North entrance is mine.” Black Canary said as she threw her baton over her shoulder and walked away from the unconscious guards.

I have secured the south entrance.” Nyssa said as she placed her sword back in its sheath.

“Dig, how is everything on your end?” Arsenal asked over the comms.

“Everything’s good.” Diggle said in the security room, the guards unconscious, bound, and gagged, the room locked.

“Okay, the infirmary is in the center of the prison, we’ll need to get their quick before anyone realizes that we’re in.” Flash said over the comms.

“Too little too late for that. You all have guards coming up on you.” Diggle said alarmed as he looked at the security cameras.

“We’ve got it handled.” Arsenal said as he notched an arrow.

Starling City Police Department  
Same time

“I’ve had calls from the Chief Quentin. He is…greatly concerned about your advocating for Queen.” Pike told Quentin as they sat down at his desk.

“If the chief has a problem with me, he can come down here and we can hash it out. Otherwise, I have work to do.” Quentin said stiffly.

“Why do you keep supporting him? I mean, I agree that he’s done a lot of good, but the law is the law. You used to believe that to. So…why?” Pike asked.

“When I found out about The Undertaking, you didn’t believe me, no one would. Afterwards, I walked through The Glades and I saw the crime and chaos that had spread. The city went to crap when Oliver left after The Undertaking, then it got better again once he came back. It was then I realized the truth.” Quentin told him.

“What truth?” Pike asked curiously.

“That Oliver Queen is the hero that Star City deserves. Just not the one it always needs. When he’s needed, he’ll come; he’ll save the day, and then disappear, to watch over us silently until he’s needed again. To call him anything less than a hero is nothing less than an insult to everything he’s done for this city.” Quentin said firmly.

Iron Heights  
Same time

Oliver grimaced in pain as he sat up in his bed, hearing the sound of gunshots medical wing. There was a sound of someone being knocked back and then Flash walked into the room.

“About time, I expected you here last night.” Oliver said dryly.

“Sorry, we had to plan.” Flash told him as he walked over.

Flash helped Oliver out of bed and Oliver growled in pain. With an apologetic look, Flash sped them out of the room. However, they came upon a road block. Nyssa, Black Canary, Arsenal, and Spartan were fighting off what seemed like all of the guards in Iron Heights.

“So good to see you husband.” Nyssa said as she fired an arrow, hitting one of the guards in the shoulder.

“Well Dear, I would’ve hated to miss the party,” Oliver said hoarsely as he winced in pain, “so how do we get out of this one? Tell me you have a plan.”

“Of course we do,” Black Canary said insulted, “we just need to get past these guys.”

“Alright then. Could someone get me a gun?” Oliver grunted.

Wordless, Spartan took out a spare and tossed it to Oliver. With his free hand, Oliver expertly caught it and fire twice, hitting two guards in the shoulder. At everyone’s surprised looks, he smirked.

“Arrows may be my specialty, but I know my way around a pistol.” Oliver quipped.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

“Quentin, there have been talks of impeachment. You need to understand how serious this is.” Pike tried to reason with his friend.

“What I understand is that our police department has been corrupted by greed and self-interest. And we are persecuting the man and his followers who are doing the job we should be doing because we won’t,” Quentin said before his phone rang and he had to answer it, “Captain Lance speaking. What? Okay, thanks for notifying me.”

“What is it?” Pike asked as Quentin hung up.

“Oliver’s team and the Flash have broken into Iron Heights and are currently attempting to make their way out with Oliver.” Quentin explained.

Iron Heights  
Same time

Team Arrow and Flash exited the prison to see their path blocked by what seemed like an entire police force.

“Now would be a good time for that plan guys.” Oliver said dryly.

No sooner had Oliver spoken then an arrow landed on the road in front of the police. Within a second, it exploded, sending them back. More arrows landed and exploded, distracting them all. While this was going on, Flash sped off with Oliver. Meanwhile, an unmarked plane flew over the prison. A rope ladder fell from the plane and the remaining four vigilantes began climbing the ladder as the plane took off. Some of the cops fired at them but none of the bullets met their mark as the plane disappeared from view.


	17. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lex dead and Oliver out of prison, Oliver and Nyssa leave before the cops figure out where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through out all of this. I m grateful for your support, I am not sure I would have finished this without your support. So, thank you.
> 
> Before anyone asks, this is where this series stops.

Oliver and Nyssa’s safe house

Night

 

Flash sped into the safe house and immediately helped Oliver over to a couch. Oliver groaned as pain shot through him as he sat down on the couch.

 

“Sorry.” Barry said as he removed his cowl.

 

“’s alright. Not your fault,” Oliver breathed in an attempt to pass the pain, “So…who was that firing those arrows?”

 

“The League.” Barry said simply and Oliver nodded.

 

“And the plane I saw?” Oliver inquired.

 

“Lyla had one of her agents go pick up the others.” Barry explained and Oliver nodded.

 

“Hey.” Oliver looked over as Conner approached.

 

“Hey.” Oliver said, not sure what else to say.

 

“I’m glad you’re not in prison anymore.” Conner told him and Oliver laughed slightly before wincing in pain.

 

“Me to.” Oliver said hoarsely.

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Conner asked concerned and Oliver nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’ll just take me some time to recover.” Oliver assured him.

 

Argus base

Same time

 

“I can’t believe we actually pulled that off.” Roy said as they walked into the briefing room.

 

“You had so little faith in our abilities?”  Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

 

“You saw how tight their security was. I mean, we’re good, but come on, wasn’t there just a little doubt?” Roy asked her.

 

“No.” Nyssa said confidently.

 

“Well, Barry called, Oliver is back at the safe house,” Lyla said and they looked at her sharply, “you’ll have to wait a few days before you can see him, the police are blocking off the roads and the FBI is blocking off airspace.”

 

“Well…I guess we should get comfortable.” Diggle sighed.

 

Iron Heights

Same time

 

“You knew. You knew they were gonna break him out tonight.” Pike accused Quentin as they observed the officers inspecting the area.

 

“Even if I did, you can’t prove it.” Quentin said coolly.

 

“Quentin, this is not what cops do!” Pike hissed.

 

“You’re right. Cops accept bribes, look the other way, cops protect criminals. And you know what? I am no cop anymore.” Quentin pulled out his gun and then searched for his badge.

 

“Quentin, what are you doing?” Pike asked alarmed.

 

 “Something I should have done months ago. Tell the chief I quit.” Quentin handed Pike his badge and gun before storming off.

 

Argus base, a couple days later

Morning

 

“You quit?” Sara asked surprised as she and her father talked on the phone.

 

“It was a long time coming, to be honest. It’s been building up since The Undertaking and this was just the final straw I guess.” Quentin sighed.

 

“So what are you gonna do now?” Sara asked concerned.

 

“Retire. I’d say I’ve earned it.” Quentin said and Sara laughed.

 

Central City

Same time

 

“Hey, you okay?” Caitlin asked Barry concerned as he watched a news report about the breakout at Iron Heights.

 

“Yeah…I knew there would consequences. As long as Oliver get to go free, then I’ll gladly live with them,” Barry said confidently before noticing Caitlin seemed nervous, “Cait, are you okay?”

 

“We need to talk.” Caitlin said simply.

 

“Never good words to hear.” Barry joked but shut up at the look she shot him.

 

“Well, you’ve basically moved in with me at this point…and I think we need a bigger place.” Caitlin said carefully.

 

“Um, I think either one of our apartments can fit us both if I do move in officially.” Barry told her.

 

“The thing is…  I don’t think it will be just us much longer.” Caitlin said nervously.

 

“What? Why would...” Barry trailed off as he understood what she was trying to tell him, “Are you…”

 

“I’m pregnant. Surprise?” Caitlin said nervously.

 

Barry simply stared at her stunned for a few moments while Caitlin began to panic. Then, Barry grinned, letting out a happy shout as he grabbed Caitlin around the waist and twirled her around. Caitlin, grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Oliver and Nyssa’s safe house

Same time

 

“You sure you won’t wait to leave until your injuries heal?” Thea asked as Oliver and Nyssa stood in front of Team Arrow, Conner having already been taken back to Nanda Parbat by The League.

 

“The SCPD know I’m here, they’ve called the FBI, and it won’t be long until they find this place. We need to go, now.” Oliver said apologetically.

 

“Keep in touch.” Thea said as she walked over and gently hugged her brother.

 

“You know I will.” Wincing slightly, Oliver reached out and hugged her.

 

“Oliver, I don’t think we could have gotten through this without you.” Diggle told him.

 

“We couldn’t have done it without you.” Oliver said as he and Thea released each other.

 

“We will be in touch.” Nyssa told them.

 

“Yes, we will.” Roy agreed as they all smiled at each other.

 

Oliver clasped Roy on the shoulder and shook Diggle’s hand while Nyssa simply nodded at them before they both walked out. They would return for special occasions, like Roy and Thea’s wedding and later Barry and Caitlin’s. Team Arrow would journey to Nanda Parbat and stay for a while once it was discovered that Nyssa was pregnant with her and Oliver’s child, a son they would name Dustan. No one bothered to dwell on the dark future they had prevented, because it did no use to dwell on what ifs. They changed the future and they were all happy.

 

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years of hell, I returned home with one goal: to save my city. And for four years, I did. I became someone that others looked to for justice; I inspired a whole generation of heroes. But in order to give my sister the man she loved, I had to reveal my identity and leave my city behind. Leaving my mission in the hands of my team, I now look to continue my mission around the world. To do that, I had to become something else. I am…The Arrow._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated. But hate mail or attacks are not accepted. Anything negative that is you just attacking me and my story because of the people I paired together will be deleted.


End file.
